Women of Tin and Trees
by ScifiWriter012192
Summary: How a routine trip for supplies turns into a man hunt for the escaped Zero. And to catch the killer, the group must enlist the help of Tin Woman Julia and famed wild-girl legend Zylina.
1. Short Cut

**1. Short Cut**

"That's it. I'm going back to the main road. If I can find it that is…" said Cain, shooting a glare at the newly appointed tin woman, Julia Calenti. Ever since the queen had sent her to work with him on royal security three weeks ago, they've butted heads on just about every topic of discussion. And of course, the trip in Central City for supplies for the newly re-brained Ambrose's lab was no different. They had argued on the way there, while they were there, and even now on what route to take to get back to the castle. Julia had insisted on using a short cut through the woods which had gotten them hopelessly lost.

"It's only a little further." She kept repeating that every time someone complained. She was stubborn, he'd give her that.

"You've been saying that for over an hour." He pointed out, refusing to meet her amber-eyed gaze again. She was pretty, wavy, golden blonde hair flowing past her shoulders, lightened by the sun, a glowing tan olive complexion; she was beautiful though he'd never admit it to himself let alone her.

"Will you two stop all that arguing?" Came Princess DG's voice from the back of the truck. Why she insisted on coming, he could only guess she was bored. She always moped around the castle not knowing what to do with herself. The queen had hardly let her or her sister out of her sight – or the guards – since they had returned from either the other world or back to their normal self after possession by an evil witch only six months ago.

"It's giving me a headache!" followed Ambrose's agitated voice. "It's giving me a headache!" he repeated again until a small "oof!" came from DG elbowing him in the ribs. "Was I doing it again?" his voice floated softly as their conversation became more private. Though he had the other half of his brain back, it had only been about a month and a half since the surgery, and he still "glitches" from time to time. Cain guessed she had nodded in agreement at the lack of voices.

"How much longer?" asked Jeb, Cain's recently found son.

"Depends on how long it takes us to get out of her mess." Replied Cain, pretending to focus on the road to much to look at Julia who was simply glaring at him.

"Raw hungry." Raw's head stuck out between the space between the front seats - occupied by Cain who was driving and Julia who sat next to him – that lead to the back.

"Here." Cain gave him an OZ version of an energy bar from his bag that lay next to him on the console, and Raw disappeared into the back once more.

"Does he always speak in third person?" Julia asked Cain in a hushed voice not wanting the annoyance in her voice to be heard, or felt for that matter, by the sensitive viewer.

"Pretty much." answered Cain fighting a smile. It was fun to torture her; she was so easily aggravated sometimes.

Having argued with Cain until her voice was sore, Julia had closed her eyes and would have fallen asleep had it not been for the frequent jolts of the wheels hitting hole after hole jarring her back to consciousness. Finally, she gave up her quest for a moments rest and sat up in her seat.

She felt the car slow down before she saw why. There were people in the road. Stuck travels maybe? Cain had probably seen them and decided to pull over and help. He was a softy, a real nice guy. And he was going to get them all killed. No wonder that the queen had assigned someone to help him, she thought, it was a wonder his generosity hadn't gotten himself, the princess, the odd viewer, and even the half-brained, mad scientist killed on their first little trip.

She was about to ask him what the hell was going through his mind to make him trust this, until she glanced at him and saw the suspicion in his glare. _Maybe he isn't such a trusting moron as I thought… _

"Stay here" He told her.

"Um no." _or maybe he is._

He ignored her and put his hand on the door handle when there was a sudden gunshot. Julia felt the car jolt forward, narrowly miss hitting trees for about 2 miles before finally colliding head-on into a trunk. The trunk snapped on impact and the upper half of the large tree fell onto the hood, crashing through the windshield.

"Everyone okay?" Came a pained groan from Cain.

Julia, draped over the dashboard, lifted her hand to her pounding head, and felt her warm blood trickle over her fingers.

"Ow. What the heck happened?" Ask DG in a groan not unlike Cain's.

"Smart one here ran us into a tree. You okay Princess?" said Julia, grimacing at her blood stained fingertips. "Brain-iack, you alive back there? Viewer? Kid?" she knew all their names, but she was always taught not to get to close to her charges, or even her partners, in fear of clouding professional decisions.

"Fine." Said Jeb.

"In pain, but alive" said Ambrose.

"Raw ok." Said Raw, still in third person; Julia rolled her eyes but kept quiet.

"Does anyone else smell that?" asked Cain.

"Ew Cain, keep it to yourself!" exclaimed Ambrose.

"I meant the smell of gasoline and burning rubber," Replied Cain trying not to sound alarmed as he undid his seatbelt. "Everyone get out of the car." He said urgently.

Julia, quickly realizing the reason of alarm, did her best to hurry the evacuation.

"Come on! You heard the man! Everyone out!" she yelled, ignoring the waves of nausea as she ran to the back, opening the side doors and grabbing what food and supplies she could. "Grab what you can!" she added.

They were all several feet away when the explosion took, sending them all painfully to the ground.

Julia moaned as pain rushed her body. She lay on her stomach in the dirt as she remembered what had happened. She opened her eyes slowly.

Around her lay burning chunks of metal and tire; she forced her eyes to focus in search of the others. Finally, she rose to her knees; nausea again racked her body. She fell again onto her hands and knees and heaved into the dirt.

She rolled onto her back, her entire body hurt, the world spun before her eyes.

_Cain, _she thought to herself,_ I am so going to kill him when I find him. _She forced herself to get angry; it was the only way she'd get out of this.

"Cain," she called out weakly. "Cain." She had to find him, but she couldn't stand, she was too weak. "Cain!" she yelled with all her strength, nearly losing consciousness again.

She heard a groan through the smoke; unmistakably Cain's.

"You alright?" she called out, some of her strength returning.

"Been better," his voice weak as well, "you?"

"Pretty much the same. You find anyone else?"

"No, you?"

"Ow!" Came the disgruntled voice of Ambrose.

"You okay head case?" called Cain.

"Stop calling me that!" he replied angrily.

"Glad to hear it." Cain returned. "Julia, still with us?"

"Unfortunately," Julia groaned.

"Stay where you are, I'll find you."

"Okay, there's some burning stuff around me. But other than that, you're on your own." Said Julia, trying to lighten moods. "Ambrose, anyone with you?"

"Umm… yes! DG's here!" his voice returned.

"Glitch, stop shaking me!" The Princess's voice floated through the smoke.

"Good to hear your voice, Princess." Cain said, sounding close. "Julia where are you?"

"Here. I can see you, turn left. Your other left." Said Julia.

"Anyone see Raw?" DG asked.

"Raw here!" Called Raw.

"Where's Jeb?" Cain said kneeling next to Julia. There was pause. "Jeb? Jeb!" his voice worried.

"Over here." Jeb's voice came from only a short distance from DG and Ambrose. His voice was strained and weak.

"We have to get out of this smoke." Julia said trying to sit up with help from Cain.

"Listen up," Cain yelled so everyone could hear him, "does everyone see that clearing to the north?" he waited for everyone to respond. "DG, Ambrose, help each other out; Raw do you think you can find Jeb and heal him on the way?" there was a pause.

"We can't see you Raw, you have to speak up." Said Julia, still fighting nausea and dizziness.

"Yes" came Raw's reply.

"Okay, I'll help Julia. Everyone meet up at the clearing. Bring whatever you have." Continued Cain.

By the time they had all reached the clearing and had had their worst wounds healed by Raw, dusk had fallen and the clearing was quickly becoming dark.

"I'll go find some fire wood," said Cain, standing from his position on a large rock. He had been the least injured, with only bruises and minor cuts, and hadn't needed much healing and was itching to stretch his legs.

"You shouldn't go alone," Julia said lounging on a log beside Cain. "I'll come." But as she stood, her world again spun and she felt herself begin to fall. Cain gently caught her and lowered her to again sit on the log.

"You okay?" he asked, crouching in front of her. The others – all but Raw who was fast asleep against a tree – crowded around her, worry clear in their eyes.

"Fine, I just got up a little fast is all," Julia said, lying through her teeth.

"Maybe I should wake up Raw." offered DG.

"No, he's already wiped out. I'll be fine." Julia persisted. The others cleared away and began to make beds for themselves with what they had. But Cain sat beside her on the log with a hand behind her for support.

"You sure you'll be ok?" He asked in a quiet voice. "You should let Raw heal you more."

"I'm fine, really. Now weren't you going to go grab some fire wood or something?" Julia said trying to change the subject.

"I'll be back soon. Make sure you're still here when I get back okay?" he said with a pointed look. She glared back at him until he walked away.

"Be careful!" she called after him.


	2. A Legend

**2. A Legend**

"Can we take a break? I'm tired." Said Ambrose sounding completely exhausted. "I'm a scientist, were not made to walk this much"

"Just a little longer," replied Cain, leading the group through dense woods. "Besides we've only been walking for 10 minutes."

"10! That's even longer than I thought!" exclaimed Ambrose.

"Dad," started Jeb in a hushed tone walking closer to the tin man. "Maybe we should find shelter. We don't want to run into _her_."

"Her?" asked Dg from behind. "Who's _her_?"

"No one really knows her name." Answered Cain, shooting a glance at Jeb. "Legend has it that a young girl has been hiding out in these woods for about 15 years."

"What's so bad about her? Why wouldn't we want to run into her?" Dg pressed.

"She's a killer." Cain said simply. "Been killing long coats for years."

"But isn't that a good thing? Killing the bad guys?"

"Well usually, but we don't know anything about her. How she going to survive now that the long coats are being caught and/or killed by tin men? How did she survive this long? It's best just to steer clear of her."

"But don't worry princess, we run into any trouble, you'll be well protected" Jeb called over his shoulder, flashing an award winning smile.

"Who were those men back in the woods?" asked Ambrose, apparently made uncomfortable by the lack of talking after only a moment.

"Long coats." Answered Raw gravely. "Renegades."

Cain nodded.

"But how is that possible? I thought they were all being taken care of." Asked Dg, both stunned and a little frightened by the sudden news.

"It's only been about 6 months. We couldn't hope to find them all in such little time. It'll take years probably." Said Jeb in his usual uncensored manner.

"But with us stumbling onto their new location, it won't be long." Reassured Julia who had been uncharacteristically quiet since the accident; Cain had guessed that her head injury, though almost fully healed, had taken most of her strength.

"How you holding up?" Asked Cain in a more private tone, sensing the strain in her voice.

"I'm fine." Julia said grimacing. "Just have a headache. You hear that?"

Cain nodded and reached for his gun. Just then, a man dressed in a long, black, muddy coat stepped form behind a tree, followed by about 20 others dressed the same.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you Mr. Cain." Said the seemingly long coat in charge. "Wouldn't want anyone hurt would we?" he pointed his own gun at Dg and Cain froze. "That a boy. Chain 'em up!" he called to the others.

Within minutes the group was shackled and kneeling in a straight line being studied by the head long coat.

He stopped in front of Dg. "Pretty little thing aren't you?" he said stroking her hair with gloved fingers.

"Get your hands off of me!" snapped Dg. Her retaliation was rewarded with an evil looking smirk as he slapped her across the face.

Cain and Jeb both struggled against their restraints but to no avail.

"You okay Dg?" whispered Ambrose.

Dg nodded.

"What do you want?" Cain asked through a clenched jaw.

"Why, nothing at all Mr. Cain. If you recall, you stumbled onto our little camp. One of them anyway; you see there are several." Told the leading long coat.

"How do you know my name?"

"Why, I now all your names. You see, you are very famous people. Let's see, we have the recently re-brained genius, Mr. Ambrose; the lovely younger princess Dg;" said the long coat walking down the line of prisoners. "The sensitive viewer Raw; the proud new comer Julia; the young, lost and found Jeb; and then there's you, Mr. Cain. The newly re-instated Tin Man of the hour, as it were. There is quite the story of your accomplishments," he paused, giving Cain a wicked smile, "and your failures. The greatest of which include a Mrs. Cain, if I'm not mistaken."

Even from where Julia was kneeling, she could see the eyes of the tin man grow bright in rage and sorrow.

"Your newest failure being that of simply going to the city for supplies," he continued, "Tsk tsk Mr. Cain; you cant seem to get anything right can you?"

"He managed to kick your sorry butts the first time around." Julia said in Cain's defense. She couldn't stand to see him not stand up for himself. In fact, it bothered her to see anyone put him down like that, though she didn't yet know why. But that was question for a better time.

Suddenly Julia saw a quick figure in black drop soundlessly from a low branch of a tree, snap the neck of a nearby long coat, and carry him back up the tree in a seemingly effortless manner. _It had to be her._

"How do you know all that?" asked Cain, drawing attention purposely back to himself. He must have seen it too.

"Believe it or not, Zero speaks of you frequently," said the leader with a twinkle of menace in his eye.

Cain's face fell.

"How?" was all he managed to say.

"How did he get free? We were told he had been found where left in the metal suit months ago." Picked up Julia, as the small figure took the life of another long coat and drug him up another tree.

"Oh he was found, by one of his men pretending to be one of the queen's guards. Quite clever, actually. I believe he was made Zero's second-hand man soon after." The long coat answered. Just then there was a noise as a long coat twisted a foot in the fallen leaves before disappearing into the branches.

"What's your name?" Ambrose blurted out. "You know our names. It's only fair we know yours." He finished with a nervous smile.

"Call me Len." answered the long coat.

"There's just one thing I don't understand." Spoke Dg.

"What's that princess?" asked Len.

"If this was all a coincidence, how did you know where we were headed and why?"

Len just smirked and turned his attention to another long coat.

"Where are Geol and Cale?" he asked.

"They seem to have gone missing, sir; along with Renalds and Collins." Answered the long coat being questioned.

The girl must have taken another victim while their attention was elsewhere, thought Julia. She wondered how the girl moved so quick and silent among the easily disturbed leaves.

Suddenly, the trees high above the camp began to sway. Leaves fell just inches from the prisoners and their guards.

"What the hell is that?" Len asked startled by the sudden movement.

"I have no idea sir, but whatever it is its coming closer." Answered the long coat, staring into the braches.

"Hope its friendly…" whispered Julia.

The rustling noises became loud crashing among the leaves, sending twigs and small sticks down upon those who were now staring in awe and expectancy at the canopy above. Just as it seemed the reason behind the movement was to be revealed, it stopped as suddenly as it began.

"It must've been a couple of animals fighting is all" told Len in a slightly shaky voice after a long pause. "Now then where were we?"

Just then the figure dropped from the tree onto him, stabbing him through the heart with a small dagger. The camp was suddenly engulfed in motion.

Long coats sprang to the defense while others fled. The figure, now clearly a woman, sprang from the body, fighting off the soldiers as though a daily routine. She threw sharp punches, dodged wild stabbings and gunfire in an almost aerobatic way, twirled into hurricane kicks, and landed gracefully with impressive precision. She almost seemed to be enjoying herself.

When the fight was finally over, the young woman stood in a field of over a dozen bodies, breathing heavily with a slight smile across plump lips. She had dark, tangled hair just past her shoulders; her features, though darkened and smudged by dirt, were delicate, and her eyes beamed a bright blue that challenged the sky. She wasn't tall, or overly bulging with muscles, but she had an athletic air about her small frame that made her perfect to fly through thickets of leaves. She wore clothes made of same material the Long Coats wore, but her coat was tighter against her body and cut short so that the bottom hem hung just over the low top of her tight, black leather pants. She wore thin soled shoes, the tops of which were hidden beneath her pant legs.

The group, still shackled on the dirt, could only stare in disbelief. Even Dg, having just learned about the legend, had expected that someone so feared would be quite different. They had all secretly expected someone large and fearsome, with features that held less mystery and depth.

After a moment of composure, Cain cleared his throat, evidently snapping the others, including the mystery before them, out of their own realities.

"Oh, right!" Said the girl, quickly searching for the key to their shackles among the bodies. She found it on the body of Len, which still lay sprawled by the prisoners. After freeing Cain, she slipped the key into his hand and began to search the bodies, collecting anything of use. Once she had found a filled canteen, she tore off the lid and gulped the liquid quickly, tucking it under her arm when she was finished.

After Cain had freed the rest, they stood cautiously watching the forging for food. Cain slowly put a hand on his gun, barley making a sound except that of his sleeve against his coat. The girl drew a previously unseen gun from her side, but did not bother to look up at her target. Cain froze with his hand still on the butt of his gun. After getting no response, she cocked the gun, but held it steady in warning, still proceeding with her search.

"If you had a gun all this time, why didn't you use it in the fight?" asked Cain, still showing the greatest caution, but letting his hand fall from his gun.

"Well I might as well screamed 'Look at me!' while I was at it." The girl responded sarcastically.

"What about after they saw you? They shot at you why didn't you just shoot back?" asked Dg.

"Well then I would just run out of bullets now wouldn't I?" she answered with a biting tone, but returned the gun to its holster. The gang exchanged looks but gave up the fight.

"Are you the wild girl?" Asked Ambrose ignoring the mutterings from the others.

The girl looked up at him and smiled.

"That I am. And I'm guessing you'd be Ambrose? Heard _Len_ talking," she nodded at his body at the use of his name. "Well you all best be on your way." She turned back to the bodies. "Lots to do, foraging and what not."

"Let's go guys," Cain said.

"Wait, we're really lost, and could use some help getting safely back to the palace." Said Dg.

"The palace. So you are royalty then?" the girl looked up again. "Well my greatest apologies princess," she gave a mock bow, "but I don't go the way your going."

"Just because you live out here, doesn't necessarily mean were completely different."

"No I mean I literally don't go into the woods you'd need to pass through. But now that you brought it up, yes, we are opposites."

"You don't know us, how do you know we don't have anything in common?" asked Dg.

"You don't know me, how do know we do?" countered the girl. "Look, if you haven't heard, I don't like people. Not a people person. But I hear living in the woods for 15 years will do that to you." She pointed north, "Head north, you'll find your way."

"We don't have a compass," Dg said.

The girl tossed one to her.

"Courtesy of… what ever this guy's name is."

"You can't just take things off a dead body!" exclaimed Ambrose. "It's just not right."

"And what may I ask, are they going to use it for?" the girl said matter-of-factly.

"Princess, we should go. She obviously doesn't want our help." Cain said in a low voice.

"We can't just leave her here. Besides, were the ones that need her help. We'll never find our way with you two." Said Dg shooting looks and Cain and Julia.

"I don't trust her." said Cain. He turned to Raw, "What do you think?"

"Girl sad; lonely," Raw responded. "Lost."

"If she's lost, how is she supposed to help us?" Asked Ambrose.

"She's not literally lost, but more like internally," explained Dg gently. "Besides," she turned to Cain, "isn't it you who said 'if don't have heart you have nothing'?"

Cain looked thoughtful for a moment, and then turned around only to see that the girl was gone. They looked around for moment, not sure where she had gone to that quickly. She dropped from a tree having hid her findings.

"What?" the girl asked noticing the surprise on the others faces.

"How did you get up there so fast?" asked Jeb.

"It's easy when you get the hang of it. Not falling out when you sleep is another story." She answered with a small laugh.

"You sleep up there?" Julia asked with surprise. She had heard rumors of this girl all her life, she had never even considered the possibility there was truth behind them.

"Sleep, eat, climb; less predators higher up. What's with all the questions?"

"We've all heard stories of you," Julia began

"But some of us weren't sure what was true, and what was rumor," continued Cain.

"Or if you even if you really existed." Finished Jeb.

The girl cocked her head to the side for a moment, and furrowed her brow.

"Weird," said the wild girl thoughtfully, "how you all finished the same sentence" she shrugged and turned back to the bodies.

"The more she talks," said Julia under her breath, "the less stable I think she is."

"Heard that," called the wild girl from the other side of the field.

"We could really use her around, Cain." Stated Dg.

"Fine, ask her if she wants to come. But I doubt she will. And get a name while you're at it." Cain said giving in.

"Come with us, please?" called Dg.

The girl came back to the group.

"You don't give up do you?" asked the girl of Dg.

"Nope," Dg answered simply.

"You're not going to pull any of that 'order' stuff are you? Because out here, orders don't really count; the only thing that really does is survival."

"Exactly, and we need your help to survive."

"Princess, we'll get you out of here whether _wild child_ here helps or not." Julia said.

"You're a cop aren't you?" the girl asked sounding bored.

"How do you know?" Julia asked trying to remember if Len had said anything.

"Well one, I know he's a cop," answered the girl nodding at Cain, "and you two are dressed alike. So it was either that you both work as cops, or you're some weird couple with to much time on your hands. Also," she gave a childish smile "your pride is showing."

Julia turned red in embarrassment and anger as Cain suppressed a laugh.

"You coming with us or not?" Julia asked coldly.

"Not," answered the girl.

"Let's just go Dg, she's not going to help us." prompted Ambrose. He started off as the others just watched in curiosity.

"He's just going to keep going isn't he?" asked the girl.

"Yup." Answered Cain.

"Does he know you're not behind him?"

"Probably not."

"Ambrose! Where are you going?" called Jeb.

"North," Ambrose yelled over his shoulder.

"North is that way." Jeb pointed in the opposite direction Ambrose was heading. Julia closed her eyes and shook her head, Cain rolled his eyes, Dg started to laugh, and Jeb and Raw simply watched astounded.

"He do that a lot?" asked the girl with a smile.

"Pretty much, yeah," answered Dg as Ambrose joined them once again.

"Come with us." Said Julia thoughtfully, catching a look from Cain. "What? We need her help, even you know that."

"We'd appreciate it, if you came with us, for a bit at least," said Cain hesitantly.

Seeming conflicted, the girl looked from one face to another, making eye contact with each. She paused when her eyes met Ambrose's and half smiled.

"Count me in." she told Cain resolutely. "But we should make camp here tonight; it's going to get dark soon." She disappeared into the large tree by her side and returned moments later with blankets of leather and animal skins, handed them to Cain and slipped back into the tree. "I'll take first watch." she called down.

"Any food or water?" yelled Ambrose into the branches. His request was answered by three canteens and enough packaged food to last the night falling from the tree. "Thanks!"

"I wonder what her name is…" said Ambrose after dark had fallen. Everyone had fallen asleep except him, Cain, and the girl whose silhouette was barley visible through the trees in the bright moon light.

"Well, there will be plenty of time to ask tomorrow; you should get some sleep." replied Cain. "I'm going to stay up for a while."

"What do you think her story is? Why she's out here I mean." Said Ambrose thoughtfully; ignoring Cain.

"Go to sleep."

"Fine," pouted Ambrose; but before he lay down, he allowed himself one last wondering glance into the treetops. "Goodnight mystery girl." He whispered before curling up under an animal hide and quickly falling asleep.


	3. Mystery Girl

**3. Mystery Girl**

She looked down at the sleeping group, but let her eyes linger on the scientist and the tin man that were still awake. She saw the younger man look up into the tree she sat in; usually she would be better hidden, higher and closer to the trunk, but she wasn't sure how act with other people around. She guessed that keeping herself visible might help them trust her. But did she care if they trusted her or not? Why should she? She was the one they needed, she didn't need them. Why was she even helping them in the first place? She should've cut them loose and left them. Why did she stay? She told herself that it was because they seemed so pathetic, lost, confused… but deeper down she knew it was because they looked like a family. She had seen how the cop and the boy had fought their restraints when the girl had been hit, and the how concerned the others had looked. It could be because she was royalty, but she felt something deeper when she looked at them. She saw caring, friendship, and love. She saw a father, children, uncles, and even a lover.

She shook the thoughts from her mind. She couldn't let them get to her. People were fragile, weak. She didn't except herself from the rules, but she was different somehow. She survived. She may be admittedly lonely at times, but she missed so many people already, how could she stand to know any more people just to lose them? She doubted even she was strong enough to lose another family. But she had told them she would go with them; so she would. But she would keep her distance, keep her secrets, and get them to the palace and part ways. She silently complimented herself on the brilliance on her plan. How hard could it be?

"You sleep at all last night?" Julia asked Cain while packing up what little camp they had as morning rose.

"I slept enough. Any sign of our friend this morning?" Cain asked looking around at the treetops.

"You mean trails of dead bodies and the like? Not yet." She answered.

"Funny," the girl jumped from a nearby tree, making Julia's heart miss a beat.

"You know jumping from trees like that is a good way to get shot." Julia said shooting a glare at Cain's smile.

"Ha, the 'trails of dead bodies' and the fact I don't have a scratch on me begs to differ." The girl retorted shortly.

"Good morning!" greeted Ambrose as he strolled over into the conversation.

"Morning," the girl said with a smile, "Sleep well?"

"Not really. I think I laid down on a rock." Ambrose replied stretching his back.

"Sorry to hear that. You know, trees can be quite comfortable if you them a shot." She offered.

"Sleep high up in a tree? No thank you." He exclaimed.

"Not a fan of heights, eh?"

"No!"

"Too bad; the higher up, the better." She stated simply. "Fewer animals, people can't see you, plus it has the best views." She added after he had given her a confused look.

She turned away and began picking up blankets, canteens, and food wrappers.

"What's your name?" he asked from behind her.

She froze. No one had asked her name in years. No one had ever stuck around to ask. She wasn't even sure she remembered it. But of course she did. How could she forget it? It was her name after all. The name her mother had given her. Her mother… for a brief moment, she let herself remember before shutting out her memories once again.

"Please tell us your name?" he asked politely. Behind them, Cain and Julia raised their eyebrows curiously. "Please?"

The girl turned around and met his pleading eyes. How was she supposed to say no to him? In so many ways he reminded her both of a child and a fully grown, mature man.

"Zylina," she answered simply. "You can call me Zee if you'd like. My family used to call me Zee" she said with a distant smile before she realized she had mentioned them, she couldn't take it back.

"Where is your family?" Cain asked. Her eyes shifted coldly to him.

"Gone; ran away when I was twelve. Haven't seen them since." She had told the truth, at least in part.

"You never went back?" Asked Dg suddenly joining the conversation. Zylina wondered when she had gotten there.

"Nope, had all a girl could want: freedom, endless opportunity." She lied. She remembered vividly how bad she had cried the first night begging her mother to come find her. But she wouldn't think about that.

"How long have you been out here?" asked Jeb. Zylina hadn't even realized he was awake, now as she looked up, all eyes were on her, as well as the furry viewer's.

"I don't know… fifteen years maybe?" she answered much to the surprise of the others.

"Sounds lonely," said the previously imprisoned tin man empathetically.

"A little, at first; but you kind of get used it. Learn to be your own best friend and all that." She was starting to get uncomfortable.

"Why don't you go back now?" asked Dg pressing the subject further.

Zylina looked at the ground. _Because there's nothing to go back to. _She thought to herself. She disappeared into the trees without answering them.

"Okay," Julia said regarding the sudden exit of Zylina with a suspicious glance, but said nothing. "Guess that means we should get going." She threw a bag of food and canteens over her shoulder, and started off following the rustling of leaves.

Cain soon caught up and walked with her.

"So what do you think?" Cain asked Julia, raising his eyes to the tree tops, in a voice not much louder than a whisper.

"Seems safe enough; a little off, but look at the rest of us." She answered.

"Us? Part of the group now?" He asked not looking at her.

"Guess so, I'm sure it's a coveted position to be in your presence." She said bitingly. He looked at her with a raised eyebrow, surprised at the anger in her voice.

"I didn't mean…" he started.

"I know, sorry." She interrupted, "Just not a fan of being lead to who knows where by some 'wild child' we just met." He smiled at her.

"What?" she asked looking at him.

"Nothing just thought it was funny."

"Well I'm glad you're…" she was cut off by gunfire. Cain quickly pushed Julia out of the way, sending them both falling over a log, and falling on top of her. He looked up to see Zylina quickly kill the five or six long coats.

Cain looked back to Julia, who he could tell was uncomfortable being so close to him.

"You okay?" he asked, he didn't get up right away. He had a feeling of why she always seemed so annoyed and this was just the excuse he needed to find out if he was right.

"Fine," she looked back up at him; their faces just inches apart. She began to blush and gave him a nervous smile before pushing him off. He had his answer.

"These were probably just scouts." Zylina said barley out of breath. "We should get out of here."

"Right," Julia said quickly getting to her feet and brushing herself off, refusing to meet Cain's eyes.

"You okay princess?" Jeb asked of Dg who was walking beside him with a distant expression.

"Huh? Yeah, I'm fine." She answered. She ahead of them and saw Julia and Cain talking heatedly; probably arguing again. She glanced back to Ambrose who was going on gleefully about something, and Raw who walked next to him, seemingly unaware of his friend's talk. Instead, Raw was looking up to the trees, concentrating on something. There was something odd about Zylina, Dg doubted if she was any danger to them, but something wasn't right. She wondered if Raw sensed it too.

"You think she's dangerous?" asked Jeb in a low voice, guessing where her thoughts lay.

"I don't think so…" Dg trailed off. "She's just… different."

"Well, we're probably pretty different than what she's used to too." He said with a smile. "So adjusting to the palace life well?" he asked changing the subject.

"It's still pretty new. What about you? Heard you're the newest tin man on guard duty." She smiled back at him.

"Well, it's a tough job, but it has to be done." He said mocking importance, puffing out his chest.

"What ever would I do without such brave men to protect me?" she said playing along. "I would surely be lost!" she said putting the back of her hand against her forehead in a melodramatic manner. They both laughed, Jeb catching her eye before looking away shyly. She grinned at his bashful nature before linking her arm with his.


	4. Clashing Tin

**4. Clashing Tin**

Night fell quickly, and the group hurriedly set up camp.

"I'll get fire wood," Cain and Julia said in unison. The others starred in surprise.

"That was weird." Zylina said with a blank expression, pausing from her chore of gathering leaves for warmth with Ambrose's help.

"Yeah…" Julia agreed. "Don't worry about it Cain, I'll take care of it."

"It'll be safer if there are two of us," he argued.

"Fine," Julia frowned, but started off into the woods. Cain walked close behind her, with an unexplainable look in his eyes. Zylina looked around at the others who didn't seem to have noticed. She climbed up the closest tree and seemed to disappear.

After several minutes in search of dry wood, Cain stopped collecting twigs and sticks in his arms and looked over at Julia who was several feet away. Sensing herself being watched, Julia soon straightened her back and turned to Cain.

"Stop it." Julia said in a serious tone.

"What?" Cain smiled.

"That! Being all… weird. It's starting to creep me out." Julia replied and Cain's smile faded. He put down the pile of wood in his arms and walked over to her.

"We should talk." Cain said meeting her glare.

"About what?"

"About why you hate me so much," He stepped closer; she stepped back.

"I don't hate you." She told him furrowing her brow. What was he doing?

"Then why do you always argue with me?" he stepped closer again; Julia moved to step away but she felt a tree against her back.

"Who says I argue with you? You're not always right you know." He took another step and another, stopping with his body close to hers but still several inches away.

"I have been at this longer than you. I might know a little more."

"If we're going to be partners, you need to listen and respect me as much as the other way around."

"Well maybe if you did respect and listen to me…"

"I do!" she protested. He looked at her doubtfully. "Okay, maybe I could listen a little better." She admitted hesitantly. "You are a good Tin man… You know what was weird? Almost all the women in the castle kept telling me how lucky I was to have you as a partner. Of course I figured it was mostly because they all thought you were cute. Isn't that kind of dumb?" she tripped over her words. "I mean not that you aren't attractive…" she squeezed her eyes shut, wishing the words silently back.

She heard him take a small step closer and felt the loose edges of his coat against hers.

"Did you just call me attractive?" he asked, she opened her eyes to find him smiling, very close to her, his warm breath gentle against her cheeks.

"No," she said simply, obviously uncomfortable. There was a crash from behind him. "What was that?" He ignored the noise and continued.

"So then being this close shouldn't bother you in the least right?"

"Nope," she met his icy blue eyes. He took her hand in his.

"So you feel absolutely nothing right now?"

"Of course not." He moved even closer to her, only an inch of space separating them.

"And I bet if I kissed you right now…" he began,

"I wouldn't feel a thing." She finished breathlessly.

"I bet you're wrong." He closed the space between them, pressing his lips to hers.

He pulled away after a moment.

"Nothing." She said, feeling as though he had stolen her breath from her.

"Guess I lost the bet." He pulled away further, picked up his wood, and headed back to the camp leaving her still against the tree.

Julia's legs felt like rubber as she struggled for breath.

Zylina followed Julia and Cain deeper into the woods. Something was going on, and she doubted they would tell her, so she would find out herself. She followed silently on only the thickest branches in hopes of avoiding rustling the leaves. She was sure to keep a distance from them so she wouldn't know she was there.

She watched them from a high branch a few trees away as they picked firewood from the forest floor. There! He was looking at her with that stupid looking smile on his face again. They were talking but she was too far to hear what was being said; she kept her distance in fear she would be discovered if any closer. She caught a few meaningless words before he stepped closer and the voices went quiet. She could see their lips still moving in the dim light, and she could see the cautious and confused look on Julia's face. Julia kept stepping back when Cain stepped forward and Zylina wondered if she should interfere. She decided to stay where she was for now.

He stepped closer again; Julia's back was now flat against the tree behind her. They were only inches apart, if she was to interfere, she would have to get closer. She leapt from the branch beneath her, careful to stay behind a screen of leaves. She landed gracefully onto another branch of a neighboring tree. Suddenly she felt the branch give out from under her; she quickly jumped onto another branch and another until she was clear of the rotten tree. Once safe, she crouched skillfully on a yet another branch only barely large enough to hold her weight, checking to see if her presence had been discovered. The two seemed unaware, and what's more, she was in the tree directly next to the one Julia had her back pressed against. She straightened her body and leant against the trunk, rotating a shoulder made sore from the fall.

He stepped again closer; again she only caught single words. He held her hand. She suddenly understood. She was about to turn away and leave them to their own, but it was too late. He kissed her, pressing his lips sweetly against hers.

Zylina felt a pang of guilt for having watched and went quickly back to the camp.

"There you are." Dg said to Zylina.

"Thought you were long gone." Added Jeb.

"Ain't getting rid of me that easy." Smiled Zylina as Cain re-enter the clearing; she fought a smile.

"What?" Cain asked noticing Zylina's odd look.

"Nothing," she answered. "Have a lot of luck? Finding the wood I mean?"

"Yeah…" Cain wondered if she could possibly know.

"Way to leave me alone in the woods Cain!" yelled Julia as she approached the group, throwing the wood into the dirt.

"I didn't leave you. You didn't follow me back." Cain said calmly, smiling at her.

Zylina smiled to herself, still several feet from the rest of the others. No one but Ambrose took notice. He thought it was odd but was distracted by the rather loud conversation taking place in front of him.

Julia's face was growing red in anger.

"Okay, now that that's settled," Zylina said, quickly stepping between the arguing pair. Whatever happened back there, Julia obviously wasn't happy about it. "We should try to find some food. Anyone have anything?"

"Don't you have some?" Jeb asked.

"You all ate it. Besides, it's a day's walk away from my camp remember?" Zylina retorted in a tone that seemed to call him an idiot for suggesting the fact.

"So we'll go hungry for the night. We've done it before." Said Cain, it was obvious his mind was elsewhere.

"I don't well with hunger." Zylina stated.

"Well then what do you expect us to do?" snapped Julia. Zylina simply glared in response and disappeared into the nearest tree. For a moment the others looked at one another. Julia glared at Cain but was met with an innocent smile and she stormed off.

"Did I miss something?" Ambrose asked.


	5. More Mysteries

**5. More Mysteries**

Cain woke up the next morning to the smell of meat cooking over a fire. As he opened his eyes, he saw Zylina slowly cranking the spit handle, evenly cooking the chunk of unidentifiable meat.

"Morning." Zylina greeted with a proud smile.

"How the…" Cain's voice trailed off. "Do you ever sleep?"

"I told you, I don't do well with hunger."

Cain looked at the just rising suns. The others would be waking up soon and he knew he'd get nothing out of her then. He got up and took a seat several feet from her.

"So how did you manage all this?" he asked.

"After I disappeared from you guys last night, I grabbed my bow and went hunting. Built this spit and here we are." She had a smug look on her face.

"Your bow?" She held up a beautifully carved ebony bow.

"I would've had it made by now but I needed more arrows." She laid the bow back down beside her and raised a shoulder sling basket full of arrows; her other hand never leaving the crank. Cain leaned over and took one of the identical arrows from the bag. The brown wood was average enough but it was so carefully carved, the arrow itself cut to a perfect point of a small dark stone, and instead of feathers, the tail end held rigid but light weight leaves. It felt almost like air in his hand.

"It's a certain cut to the stone." Zylina said noticing his careful inspection of the arrow. "It's small so it flies further than a heavier stone might."

"Cant do much damage, being so small." Cain said skeptically.

"To the contrary, it does much more damage. The beast doesn't know its coming until its dead." Zylina smirked into the fire.

"You make this bow?" Cain asked. Zylina's face fell and she kept her face turned to the fire.

"No," She began, debating whether to tell him who did. "My father made it, for me when I was young."

"Why did you run away?"

Her face softened more a brief moment but quickly turned cold. "I didn't have a choice." She said in hardly more than a whisper.

Ambrose suddenly stirred, sitting up and stretching his arms above his head as he yawned. Cain knew he'd get no more answers from her today.

"Good morning!" Ambrose said cheerfully as he joined the two by the fire, taking a seat on Zylina's other side.

"Morning," Zylina said, her face returning to the lighthearted expression it had been before.

"Did you catch this?" Ambrose asked, his voice shocked.

"Of course." Zylina answered.

"Wow Cain, maybe you can learn a thing or two from her!" Ambrose exclaimed, missing the wrathful glare from Cain. Zee looked at him again with another wide smile.

Something in the light of the fire, cast a youthful expression over Zylina and Cain realized how young she looked. When she had saved them only days ago, her youth had been hidden by the fierce fight in her eyes and determined expression on her face. Not to mention that Cain thought she must be insane for attacking over twelve armed soldiers by herself, even if there were prisoners. There were several things that bothered him as he watched her slowly cook the meat. One was the obvious concern of her sanity, the other was her secrets. She was obviously hiding something, and he was starting wonder whether she was more trouble than she was worth.

"What's all this?" Julia asked skeptically joining the group.

"Zylina." Cain answered. It was all the answer she would need. The two cops looked at her for a long moment.

"What?" Zylina asked sounding annoyed, not bothering to raise her eyes from the spit.

"Nothing," they both answered at once. Julia glared at Cain and he shrugged in innocence.


	6. Trees

**6. Trees**

Zylina settled in the largest tree along the clearings border. She stretched out her legs along the thick branch, her back resting against the wide trunk. She wasnt as high as shed like, but due to the increasing friction between her and Cain, she thought it best to stay in sight. She was getting sick of the questions; she had never done anything to cause distrust. The constant bickering between him and Julia was also quickly growing tiresome. They seemed to argue about anything and everything; if there wasnt an issue, one of them would create one. She could hear them even now, so far below her. She sighed and closed her eyes; focusing on the quiet murmurs of the night. Though she longed to feel the full force of the full moons beams, shed make do with what filtered to her through the leaves halfway down the tree.

The leaves began to rustle beneath her. At first she thought it was just an animal in search of a nights shelter, but her finely tuned hearing quickly dispelled the theory. It sounded too big. She looked below her unworried. In the thin light, she saw glimpses of a certain scientist struggling to reach her. She smiled to herself.

Would you like some help? she called down to him.

No, he grunted sounding frustrated.

Would you like me to come lower?

No, came the same reply. Her smile grew across her face. She moved over to make room for him beside the trunk whenever he managed to reach her. When finally reached her, he was panting heavily, holding tightly to the trunk.

Are you alright?

Yes, he gasped.

You really arent good with heights are you?

No, Im not.

At least hes talking longer, she thought to herself. He held fast to the trunk, his eyes starring straight outward.

Come on Ill help you down. She said after a long pause as she started to search for the easiest way down.

No! his exclamation halted her search and she raised her eyebrows in surprise. They never stop arguing! he quickly covered.

Why did you come up here? She asked, seeing through the quick joke.

He shrugged. Youre always up here; I wanted to see what was so great. His smile was anxious.

You couldve asked. She looked out into the thick mass of leaves away from him. Its beautiful up here; peaceful, safe. Im usually higher, where the moons stronger.

Well lets go. He sounded so sincere; happiness beyond content flooded her senses.

You can barely function this high. She chuckled. He stuck out his chin and puffed out his chest and slowly pulled his arms to his sides. She could tell, even in the darkness, that he was still wide-eyed with fear. If youre sure...

I am. He insisted.

Alright, she shook her head but rose to her feet.

She helped him slowly climb. It felt as if it took forever to her, she was so used to flying through the leaves. Even though it was tedious, she had forgotten how it felt to go slowly in anything shed done recently. Going quickly had its advantages, but taking her time gave her a chance to relish the foot by foot increase in height; plus her company made it that much more bearable.

How big is this tree!? Ambrose cried out as Zylina disappeared a few branches up. There was no answer. He kept going without her right next to him as she had been the rest of the way up. He trusted her not to let him fall.

As he finally cleared another branch, he froze as his vision was suddenly flooded with light. It wasnt the abrupt ability to see that made him freeze, it was what he saw. Zylina was a branch above him, looking up, happily bathed in the natural light. For a girl that lived in the sun, she was unusually pale, he thought to himself. The light almost reflected off her skin, giving her the appearance as if she glowed. She looked down at the man who was watching her in awe and smiled widely before hauling him up beside her.

For a moment they sat in silence, looking out over the canopies of the other trees. They werent looking out of the top the tree, but they were very close. She had chosen a branch that was thick enough to hold both of them but held very few leaves at the end, for a better view.

Beautiful isnt it? She asked him, still looking outward.

Do you sleep this high? He asked without answering from behind her. He sat only inches from her turned back, close to the trunk.

Sometimes; when both moons are full. Have you ever slept in a tree before?

Yes, but not voluntarily. He remembered his time with those little ankle-biters before DG had found him.

She turned her head and furrowed her brow with an amused smile. He chuckled lightly at her expression.

What? she asked, joining in his laughter.

Nothing, he said calming down.

There was a breeze and the branches shook gently. It wasnt much, but it was enough to cause Ambrose to clutch the closest thing to him. Unfortunately, that happened to be the physical contact wary Zylina. He pulled her into his chest without thinking. He froze, suddenly recalling that he had never seen her touch anyone, even by accident. She had always kept a distance between herself and the others. But she surprised him as she simply giggled and put an arm around him.

Come on, She said pulling away from him gently. The others are probably starting to think I killed you or something.

Why dont you sleep with us tonight? he called down sounding slightly exasperated after several minutes of climbing. She was leading the way on the easiest path for him to follow.

I dont think so Ambrose. She answered regretfully. I havent slept on the ground in a very long time. She continued the slow track downward.

Oh come on, its not _that_ bad.

I just dont think its a good idea. Cain would probably I dont know. Watch me all night or something.

No he wont. Hell probably be fighting with Julia too much to even notice youre there. He pressed.

Youre not going to give up are you? she said with a smile.

No, he answered smiling in return as they reached the grass. She looked around the clearing wearily. Jeb and Dg were already sleeping; Cain and Julia were looking at each other with the same odd look that fell somewhere between want, hate, and indifference.

Fine, she gave in hesitantly. But I doubt Ill sleep.

Later that night, Zylina was sitting with her back against a tree beside a sleeping Ambrose who was flat against the earth.

Ill keep watch if you want to sleep. Cain said softly as to not wake up the others as he sat between her and Julia. Zylina looked over at the sleeping Tin Woman. Somehow, even in sleep she managed to keep her body tense and straight.

Im not all that tired. She said studying the still figure against the dead leaves, grass, and dirt. How do you think she sleeps so still? she asked cocking her head to the side. Cain chuckled slightly.

Too tense I guess. He answered, now eyeing her himself.

She needs to loosen up. If she has a nightmare or something she may pull something. Zylina joked.

Maybe shes so stiff because shes not asleep yet. growled Julia from the same position, not bothering to open her eyes.

You looked asleep. Zylina said shrugging and looking away casually.

Well, Julia said as she sat up, careful not to accidentally knock the Princess who was sleeping rather close. Theres no reason for all three of us to be awake, and I doubt the Queen of Forrest here is going to get any sleep down here. Zylina scowled at the nickname.

Whats the matter Tin? A little insecure without your castle walls? she shot back. Julia glared and Zylina simply raised her eye brows as if in challenge. Cain rolled his eyes from between them.

No, its not that. I am a little worried about being out here with a crazed tree-dweller however.

Is that right? Zylina said, standing with an amused smile pulling at the corners of her mouth.

Whats so funny shrubby? Julia asked her eyes still hard as she too stood.

Nothing. Her smile grew, but the anger stayed clear in her eyes. Wouldnt want to start anything with a good protector of the metal law.

Why dont you just go back up into your tree and cuddle with a squirrel? Julia said coolly.

Id rather be in the warmth of a tree then amidst cold, rusting metal.

Thats enough! Cain said in a harsh whisper as he stood between them. Throughout the verbal battle, their voices had been getting louder and the other members of the team had started to stir. If you have a problem, settle during daylight. Im keeping watch. Now get some sleep. He ordered as he went back to sitting against the ground.

The two girls stood for a moment longer. Zylina fought a smile as Julia glared back hard.

Now! ordered Cain and the two sat back in silence and tried to sleep.


	7. Regrets

**7. Regrets**

Zylina groaned as she woke the next morning before the sun rose, attempting to stretch out her stiff back.

Less than comfortable isnt it? Jeb asked from several feet to her left. Everyone else was still asleep around her. You get used to it. He smiled.

Doubt it. She mumbled. Last one to keep watch? He nodded. Why didnt Cain wake me up? I wouldve kept watch.

Apparently he was worried about you and Calenti. He smiled. Some argument.

Sorry if we woke you up.

Thats alright, Im a light sleeper. Did you call her cold, rusting metal?

Yup, Zylina said proudly.

That was a good one. He complimented with another small smile. Zylina hadnt talked to Jeb much; he had seemed preoccupied with the Princess most of the time. As if on cue, he looked down at the sleeping royalty beside him.

How much older is she? Zylina questioned.

Not much, he answered, keeping his warming eyes on her. A few years maybe.

Have you told her yet? she asked lightly. Jeb looked at her and furrowed his brow puzzled by what she meant for a moment. It quickly came to him and his mind moved to the question of how she knew.

No, his voice held another question.

Its the way you look at her. she smiled lightly at the peaceful sleeper.

You know a lot about people for someone whose lived alone for so long. He hinted gently. She silently admired his subtly compared to his fathers. She shrugged as she looked back to him. Why did you say you ran away again?

_So much for subtly_, Zylina thought to herself.

I didnt. her face turned hard.

You dont like talking about your family do you? Jeb asked though the answer was obvious.

Its not your place to know. Her face was expressionless; her eyes blank and void of their usual mischievous fire.

Itll help him trust you, he pushed glancing quickly at the sleeping Cain between them. all of us.

I dont need you to trust me. She said in a softer voice, as if there was more meaning behind the words. Im going to go see if I cant catch some breakfast. She jumped to a branch just out of her reach and pulled herself quickly into the mass of leaves.

You know, DG began as she bit into the meat of whatever Zylina had caught for breakfast that morning. Building a fire might draw attention. She said, even though the fire was already out. She hadnt been talking to anyone in particular, but she was surprised as she looked up to see the others equally interested in what Zylina had cooked. All except Zylina, of course, who was missing the great breakfast. When Dg had woken up, Jeb had said that she had brought back the beast already skinned and carved set the spit, gave him simple directions and said she would be back. No one had seen her since.

It suddenly occurred to her that maybe it wasnt the food they were thinking about at all.

Maybe someone should go look for her. Ambrose suggested getting nervous after several more minutes. Cain was covering the fire pit, and they were almost ready to move on.

Anyone who goes to look for her is likely to get lost. Cain responded. He turned and walked to Ambrose, clasping a hand on his shoulder. She may have decided to just leave, Gli-Ambrose. He had gently, tripping over his companions name.

No, Raw spoke up softly. She is close.

How close and how do you know? Julia asked suspiciously. She hadnt gotten used to, or even bothered to ask the viewer how his special abilities worked.

Sad and nervousness very strong. He answered her question in part. Paranoia. He added sadly.

Paranoia? Jeb asked sounding slightly worried.

Hearing voices, seeing faces. He cleared up for the group.

I told you she was crazy. Julia said in a hard voice, directed at Cain.

We cant just leave her out here alone. DG said realizing the direction the conversation was about to take.

DG, shell be fine alone. Maybe better off. Cain said gently.

Coming, warned Raw.

Too late, mumbled Julia.

Moments later, Zylina jumped from a tree, landing in the middle of the group. Her black leather jacket was hanging over her arm, leaving a tight tank top made of the same material covering the top of her torso, her flat stomach bare. Wet tendrils of dark hair hung over bare shoulders and upper back, her clothes were dry save few water droplets sliding off the leather. They all looked up, slightly surprised by her sudden appearance, but even more so by how she looked. Her body almost seemed to glow as the sun dried the last drops of water left on her skin, but her face was hollowed, her eyes haunted by an unseen ghost.

Theres a river not far from here. She said in an empty voice. About half a days walk by ground. The castles about a day or two from there. Youll be able to find you way fine.

You arent coming with us? Ambrose asked sounding hurt as she puller her jacket back on.

I told you. I dont come through these woods. She fought the urge to look at the faces that peered from behind the trees at her.

Why is that? Cain asked sounding suspicious. Julia unconsciously put a hand on his arm as she saw Zylinas struggle to keep her eyes straight. Cain looked down at the point of contact, full aware of the fact she had been avoiding contact with him since he kissed her.

Cain, dont. Julia whispered.

No I think we deserve to know. he said sharply. Secretly wishing his defiance would prolong the touch.

Ill leave now. Zylina suggested.

No! Ambrose exclaimed.

Its okay Ambrose. She said as soothingly as she could.

No its not! You cant just go! he argued.

Hes right! Dg spoke up. You cant stay out here.

Says who? Zylina said growing restless. I survived before you, Ill survive after you. She paused regretting her words as a hurt look crossed Ambroses face. She tore her eyes from him. Is everyone ready to get going? Cain simply nodded but they all held expressions as if they wanted to say more. Zylina started leading the way through the trees, walking along the ground for once.

Come back with us? Ambrose asked as he caught up with Zylina who lead the group.

Its not good idea. Was all she said, refusing to meet his pleading gaze.

Why not? You might like it if you give palace life a chance. He pushed.

Look, Ambrose, its nothing against you. Its just she struggled to choose her words carefully. She didnt want to hurt him but shed never be able to live with the guilt of leaving. Your place is alongside royalty and castles. My place is among trees, _alone._ She couldnt hide her thoughtful expression at the word.

But you dont have to be. Ambrose insisted catching her change of tone.

Its better if I am. She said sadly.

You dont want to be though, do you? he asked softly, craning his neck to look into her eyes.

It doesnt matter. She finally looked at him with a meaningful look. I chose too long ago to change my mind now.

Why do think she wont come? Julia asked Cain as they walked side by side.

Who knows? he answered simply, studying the two that walked before them as well.

Do you think its because of the people she thinks she sees? Who do you think they are? Julia hated to admit it, but she almost missed talking with Cain. After he had kissed her, she had thought it was best to ignore him, but it was becoming harder and harder.

I dont know. was all he said.

You arent interested at all are you? she asked, finding it hard to believe that even he could ignore so many mysteries around one person.

As soon as we hit the river, it wont matter. He stated; they made the rest of the way in silence.


	8. Insight

**8. Insight**

Zylina froze as they reached the river bank. The water wasnt deep or fast-moving, but her entire body tensed in fear as she stared across the bank in terror. Only across the nine foot wide river, at the edge of the trees stood the people she hadnt seen in years. She knew they werent really there, they had died long ago. But she saw the village in whole, staring blankly back at her in silence.

You okay? Cain asked as he walked over to stand beside her.

Fine. She couldnt look away from the people only she saw. This is as far as I go.

We could use your help getting across. Cain said, a plan developing silently. He feared that her obvious tension was due to guilt for leading them to trap or such.

No, she said, the word caught in her throat as her stomach twisted. I dont cross the river.

Why not? Julia said, standing beside Cain, guessing his thoughts.

I just dont; personal rule. The people across the river stood unblinking with accusing eyes. Even with the distance, Zylina felt them bearing down on her, threatening to collapse her lungs as her stomach grew tighter. It was growing hard to breath and she needed to leave. Fine, Ill help you cross but then Im gone. She said quickly. She knew that in the condition the heavy eyes had her in, shed never be able to escape if bullets were fired if she tried to run.

Good, Cain said sounding satisfied. Jeb, Dg, Ambrose, and Raw exchanged questioning looks.

Zylina held out her hand as she started to wade through the river. Ambrose grasped her hand tightly as he followed into the icy water. Cain wouldve rather been next to her, in case she tried anything but Ambrose had acted too quickly. He held his hand out to Julia who took it hesitantly as he took Ambroses. Jeb and Dg continued the chain with Raw last. With the rest in tow, Zylina pulled quickly through the water, her eyes still fixed ahead of her; her stomach tightening painfully with each step.

Though she had made the trip across as fast as she could with so many behind her, it felt like it had been hours as they finally reached the solid, dry land. As soon as her feet touched the hard ground, she wished she had taken her chances against flying bullets. It felt as though steel claws ripped at her insides and she fell to her hands and knees, gasping for breath.

Cain looked frantically around, fearing the worst, but found no one lurking in the woods. Ambrose dropped immediately to his knees beside her, Raw following suit.

Zee! cried Ambrose. She fell onto her side, eyes squeezed shut in pain as she wrapped her arms around her middle, unable to speak.

Whats wrong with her? Cain asked in a concerned voice, kneeling beside her.

Im fine. Zylina forced through tight lips.

Yeah you look it. Julia said, kneeling next to Cain.

Whats wrong? Ambrose asked sounding scared for her.

Im fine. She repeated. Just go. Tears started to slip through tight lids.

Ambrose, help me get her over to the trees. Cain ordered, starting to carefully take hold of her arms.

No! Zee gasped. Please just go. She pleaded.

Were not leaving you like this. Ambrose said with finality.

Alright, lets get her further from the water at least. Cain said, lifting her with a grunt of effort, moving her only a few feet before laying her gently back on the rocks.

Ambrose sat beside her and put a hand on her shoulder. Zee moved her hand over his and held it there as she continued to curl her knees to her chest.

Cain sat close to Zylina, who hadnt moved from where she was lain hours ago. Night had fallen once more upon the group. Jeb, Raw, Julia, and Dg had retreated to the line of trees as Cain had insisted. He chose to stay with Zylina and Ambrose who had refused to leave her side. Not even he could leave someone who was in that much pain; though he did worry that Ambrose was getting too attached.

How is she? Julia said softly as she sat beside Cain.

Sleeping, he replied. They both are.

Still trying to figure out her angle huh? Cain nodded.

Even after this? she said nodding in the direction of the huddled girl.

Especially after this. He clarified. He looked over at her and noticed the circles forming under her eyes, even in the darkness. You okay?

Im fine Cain, she answered. Its you Im worried about. He shrugged in response. Dont do anything youll regret later okay?

What do you mean? he asked in confusion. She simply shrugged and leaned back onto her hands, propping herself up. Go get some sleep. His voice was less sure than he had intended.

Im fine. She smiled up at him. He sighed and lay back on the rocks; she followed his example, folding her hands over her waist. Stars are bright tonight. She said looking up.

Yeah. He agreed.

Julia shifted beside him, shuffling the rocks as she tried to get comfortable. He sat up and slipped off his jacket and folded it roughly.

Sit up for a second. She rolled her eyes but was too tired to argue. He placed the jacket where her head had been, meaning for her to use it as a pillow, but instead she moved it where his head had been. He raised an eyebrow as he wondered if she was just being stubborn, or was implying something more. She rolled her eyes again with an exasperated sigh and slipped off her jacket, moved closer to him, and laid it over them both. He fought a smile as he slipped an arm around her shoulders, pulling her to his chest; she didnt resist. She rested her head against his chest as he laid back.

It wasnt long before Julia had fallen asleep listening to his heart beat rhythmically. Cain was soon fighting sleep as well, finding it difficult to stay awake with the slow, gentle movements as Julia breathed softly against him. Before he had known he had lost the battle, he too was fast asleep.

Zylina gasped for breath as she woke. Her forehead beaded with sweat as she looked around in a panic. The sun was just breaking over the horizon. The people still stood half hidden behind the trees, whispering loudly. She couldnt bare the noise or the angry faces any longer.

Cain woke as Zylina scrambled the several feet against the rocks to the tree line. Noticing the panicked way she moved, he waited silently for a moment before gently moving Julia back onto the rocks without waking her and followed after Zylina.

Zylina ran haphazardly through the thick underbrush in a desperate manner. Cain struggled to keep his eyes on her, but managed to keep a safe distance, though he doubted shed notice if he was right beside her.

Suddenly she disappeared behind a screen of leaves. Cain hurried through, fearing he had lost her.

Cain froze as he saw what waited. Zylina stood unmoving with her back to him. Surrounding them for what seemed like miles was only rumble amongst solid layers of ash. He pulled his gun from its holster and pointed it at her back.

So pull it already. Zylina said weakly through clenched teeth in a broken voice. Do me the favor.

Not yet. He replied coldly. Not until we all hear the truth. Her chest burned at the thought.

The truth she mumbled as he ushered her through the woods.

Everyone wake up! Cain yelled as they reached the barren stretch between water and wood.

Cain whats going on? Julia asked pulling her gun out as well.

I followed her to a burned down village. He answered keeping his eyes on the girl before him.

So? Julia asked sounding annoyed.

She lied to us. I bet the people shes been seeing are just her guilt manifesting. Zylina watched Ambrose with a sorry expression through tear filled eyes as he joined the others. She didnt seem surprised in the least that they knew about the people.

The truth Zylina, now. Cain demanded.

Its better if I show you. She admitted turning slowly to a still pool in the river. If you dont mind Raw? she struggled to fight more panic at the though of reliving the massacre. For a moment she thought of running but dismissed the idea quickly. She was so tired of running. She knew well enough that the past doesnt just go away, no matter how long you wait.

Raw nodded with sympathetic eyes as he moved to crouch beside her. She sat crossed legged by the waters edge and squeezed her eyes as they all moved tentatively closer to view into the still water.

Raw slowly reached to gently touch the top of her head with one hand, the other stretched to the calm water. His finger tips had barely touched the water before an image flashed over the surface; his eyes shut tightly as he concentrated.

A few glimpses of Zylina quickly gave way to an image of a small girl with her family. The girl couldnt have been an older than twelve or thirteen, but was easily recognized as Zylina. A smile split her small face as an older man picked her up, spun her through the air and placed her carefully back on the dirt just off a small porch.

You are getting too big for that. the man chuckled happily.

Zeelke, a woman holding an infant called from a doorway of a simple home. Must you leave again so soon? You only arrived two days ago.

Im sorry mother. A tall, slender boy said as he stood by the elder man and small girl. In his hand he held the ebony bow so beautifully carved they all immediately recognized it as the one Zylina had hidden in the trees. But we must go.

The older man walked briskly to the doorway, reached in, and pulled a short sword, white bark bow, and shoulder sling basket filled with arrows from just inside the door. He kissed the woman and placed a hand gently on the infant. Would you rather the village starve my darling?

If it means Ill have my family home intact then yes. The woman replied in a jokingly bitter voice.

Then you wouldnt have a family at all mother. A cheerful young woman said as she too joined the family. In her hand she held a red-wood bow, her own basket of arrows already slung over her shoulder.

Boys come say goodbye to your father! the woman called into the house, leaning back slightly. The older man quickly hurried off the small porch and crouch, his arms wide before him. Soon, two small twin boys about the age of six came racing from the house into their fathers arms.

Father, the young Zylina asked as he stood up. When will you make me my own bow and take me hunting?

Soon, he answered with a sigh.

How soon? It was obvious the conversation had taken place many time before as all the others sighed but in good spirits.

Two inches. Her father said.

You said that last time! cried the young girl. The man pretended to study her for a moment.

You are right. One and half inches left I think. The girl pouted.

The villagers emerged from the small tavern and houses until ten obvious hunters stood bow in hand in the center of the dirt street as the others wished then good hunting. Everyone seemed so happy.

A single bullet shot through the air, silencing the happy towns people. A large troop of long coats marched into the town. A single soldier stood apart from the others, smiling at the horrified faces around him.

Tie them all up. he ordered to the others.

An arrow struck a man standing beside his leader in the chest and he fell. All eyes traced back to the roof where the arrow had come from. Zylinas father stood, a proud look on his face as he knocked another arrow.

Run! he shouted as the arrow flew, taking out another soldier.

The older boy picked Zylina up and threw her over his shoulder, carrying her out of the village.

Run Zylina, run and dont look back. He placed her down in the grass and started back for the village. The noise of guns firing filled the air.

But I want to help! she called taking a step closer to the village. But the boy was already gone. She looked around franticly, searching for some kind of weapon. Finally she climbed as high as she could in a nearby tree.

The tree grew at an angle and she jumped from one branch to another awkwardly until she was finally close enough to see the village but stay hidden. She watched in pure horror as the long coats shot her father from the roof. Two guards disappeared behind the home. When they returned after a brief moment, they dragged Zylinas father. His hands were tied, as were his feet. His white shirt was stained with blood in the center of his chest. They dropped their hold on his arms in the center of the dirt path.

Only seconds passed before Zylinas mother, sister, older and younger brothers were tossed beside their father, bound and gagged. The rest of the villagers soon joined them.

The leader looked over them, wiping blood from a split lower lip.

Get me a torch he called.

But Zero therere children. Another man objected.

If you feel so strongly, die with them. Zero said coldly. A man held a torch out to him and a wicked smile crossed his lips and more men brought dry hay and wood to burn. When a sufficient pile had been assembled, Zeros smile only grew. He crouched and looked Zylinas father in his eyes.

I hope you had fun today old man. I did. He stood and dropped the torch into the pile. He began to lead the troops out.

Zylina couldnt suppress a sob. Zero frowned into the trees. She covered her mouth with a shaking hand but the damage was done. Zero fired a single shot, striking Zylina in the shoulder.

The shot wasnt fatal, but had enough to force her to lose her footing and fall from the tree. When she finally reached the base of the tree, her head was bleeding badly and she was unconscious, only feet from where her village burned.


	9. Finding Lost Homes

**9. Finding Lost Homes**

Zylina threw herself to edge of the river and heaved into the water as Raw pulled his hands back to his sides and joined the others who watched in horror.

She lay on her stomach, the water spraying her face lightly as it passed quickly by. She wondered when it had started getting faster and realized it was raining. It was then that she noticed her body was trembling in heavy sobs, her face and clothes drenched by rain and tears. She slowly got to her feet, managing to silence her tears, and faced the others.

Ambrose, Julia, Dg, and Jeb watched with their mouths hung open in shock, their faces twisted in sadness. But Zylinas eyes were focused only on Cain. He was more composed, his jaw tense, his arm hung limply at his side, gun still in hand. But his eyes were pooled with apologetic tears. She felt the anger as if an explosion had gone off inside her. _How dare he cry for me; feel sympathy for my pain!_ She thought to herself.

Before she could think out the action, her arm shot from her side, her hand balled into a tight fist. Cain suddenly stumbled backwards and fell; blood filled an open gash in his lower lip.

Zylina! Ambrose yelled. All eyes shot from Cains fallen form to the shadow fighting its way through the woods. He started after her but Dg caught his arm.

Give her some time. Then Ill help you find her. Julia said, a surprised expression still frozen over her features.

Shell be gone by then! he yelled but didnt pull away from Dgs hold.

Julia turned to Cain who was now propped against an elbow; his other hand pressed against his lip. She crouched beside him, now fully aware how hard the rain was coming down.

You okay? She raised her voice to be heard over the rain. He nodded, his eyes focused unseeingly on the rocks. Come on, lets get out of this rain. She grabbed his elbow and pulled him to his feet.

Zylina staggered into the edge of the clearing. Her body was holding such a range of emotions, there was no way she could explain it with enough detail. She felt betrayed slightly, though she understood why Cain had done what he had; sadness coursed through her blood because of broken promises and her fallen past; but more than anything, she felt pure, unrelenting anger.

She ripped off a large branch that hung above her head and tore it until it was only slightly longer than her arm. She ran through the rain until she found the center of the devastation a place that once held her home.

Why did you leave!? she yelled into the downpour; her ghosts had followed and were circled around here. I was only a child! she swung the branch and smashed it into the ground; stirring the rubble. How could you leave me!? You promised to stay until I didnt need you anymore! I still need you! she swung at the ashes that had somehow stayed in this desolate place again and again. Dont accuse me of not loving you! she screamed at the phantoms who whispered loud enough for her hear. I still do! Thats the only reason youre still here! You arent real! You arent real! You arent real! she repeated over and over again; striking the ground each time. Finally, the branch splintered and broke into pieces. She threw the piece still in her hand. Still repeating the words, she dropped to her knees and began beating the long dead ground with her fists.

After a few moments, the tears returned and poured faster than the rain, further soaking the ground beneath her. Her fists slowed as her sobs grew.

How could you do this to me? she sobbed, looking into the clouds, blinking the tears and rain rapidly from her eyes. She looked back to the ground and found a singed doll amongst the rubble. Its plastic head and stuffed body was only six inches in length, but as she lifted it, it felt as if weighed twenty pounds. Im sorry. She breathed to the doll. She clutched the doll to her chest, remembering how her baby sister had loved it most among her toys.

Her chest burned as she gasped in breath; her eyes ached from the unending tears; her head felt as if it had split open, spilling its secrets over the hollow ground. She fell onto her side, still clutching the small doll to her chest with both of her hands. Her knees pulled against her chest, trapping her hands and doll between. Her head bent to her knees, hiding her face from the rain that challenged her tears.


	10. Worried

**10. Worried**

Julia sat beside Cain in silence. Ambrose was pacing along the rocks in the lightened rain. Dg sat a few feet from his path alongside Raw and Jeb; she was saying something to Ambrose but Julia couldnt make out the words.

Hows your lip? Julia asked.

Fine, Cain answered. He looked at Julia out of the corner of his eye. A deep, thoughtful expression had set into her features. He did not have to ask what she was thinking about. Im not sorry. He stated defensively after a silence. I did what I thought I had to.

I know. Julia responded calmly, not turning to look at him. The expression remained.

Then what are you thinking? he asked trying to hide his annoyance at her calmness.

How could she Julia struggled for the words. she was so young How did she even survive that shot wound? She shouldve bled to death. She said in an unbelieving voice.

Shes definitely different.

Ambrose really seems to have fallen for her. Julia said watching the scientist. She paused but Cain was silent. You think shell come back with us? To the castle I mean.

I wouldnt blame her if she didnt. Even without Like she said, shes been out here for too long.

We could definitely use someone like her on our team though. I hate to admit it, but shes a great fighter. Ambrose could do worse. She fell silent, imagining life with Zylina back at castle. If not anything else, she would be entertaining.

After a moment Julia looked back to Cain and saw the pained expression on his face.

Are you sure youre ok?

I cant believe Zero was the man who killed my wife and took my son from me. He ruined my life. He answered mostly to himself. Julia had heard the story of how Dg and Ambrose then called Glitch had found him in a tin suit. He Zero will pay.

Julia fought a smile. A few hours ago, he was ready to shoot Zylina and leave her for dead. She wondered what had changed to make him want to act for her. She wondered if it was the fact of Zylinas fate wasnt much different than his own. The people she loved were dead; she was, for intensive purposes, alone. It struck Julia as odd that that was how he must feel a lot. True, his son lived, but how long had he thought him dead? And his wife the woman he loved more than anything had been taken from him because he was a good man and tried to fight the evil witch. She couldnt believe how strongly she wanted to stand by his side, to kill anyone that had hurt him. Suddenly, a nervous feeling shot into her stomach.

_No,_ she thought to herself. _Hes your partner. You cant even think about it _But it was no use. She instantly knew the feeling and knew that with it, there was no chance of it being ignored.

Thats it! Ambrose yelled, snapping Julia from her thoughts. Im going to find her! he started to storm off in the direction of the trees.

Youre going to get lost. Julia said standing calmly. Its going to be dark soon.

Its been hours! Who knows if shes okay!? he yelled. Julia had never seen him like this.

Ambrose she began gently.

No, Cain stood and put a hand on her shoulder. I told him I would help him find her. Ambrose nodded; his jaw hard, trying not to show his worry.

Julia caught Cains arm as began to walk away.

Be careful; alright? she said, looking sincerely into his eyes. There was a lot she suddenly wanted tell him but she couldnt bring herself to say any of it. He smiled a crooked smiled and walked away with Ambrose at his side.

Ambrose stopped with Cain just outside the ruined border.

Go ahead Ambrose. Ill wait here. Cain insisted. Ambrose stepped through the thick brush and began to walk carefully among the wet, barren land, nearly tripping over a broken branch as he went.

Finally he found her lying, curled tightly into a ball in the center of the village.

Zylina was vaguely aware of footsteps slowly approaching her, but couldnt bring herself to open her eyes. She imagined that it was Zero, a mercy in this God-barren world. She it wasnt truly him, she was too numb to even hope, but the distant thought was there.

Zylina? Ambroses soft voice broke the numbness for a mere second. She quickly squeezed her eyes tighter and pushed her face harder against her knees. His hand came to rest gently on her shoulder. Suddenly, the bliss of lack of feeling shattered. She found herself longing to feel his touch.

She felt a fierce sting in her eyes, a pressure against her chest, and her body was trembling terribly. It took her a long moment to realize that the sting was caused by the tears, the pressure against her chest her own hands tightly hugging the doll, and the trembling was it part because of the cold, and in part because of her deep sobs. She was slightly surprised by the fact she was still crying.

Ambrose. she whispered his name into her knees. I she looked up at him.

Shhh, he said soothingly. He gently gripped her shoulders and pulled her into his chest. She cried silently into his shoulder.

Cain rested his back on a tree and let his mind wonder for a moment while he waited for Ambrose, hoping he wouldnt be a mess when he returned. The look in Julias eyes won against the other images and thoughts running through his mind. He had seen something in them but he couldnt place what it was exactly. He had an idea of what it was, and he smiled to himself.

He closed his eyes and pictured Julia in his mind. She was so strong and proud; it didnt really surprise him that she had turned away and ignored the kiss. He figured she just needed time to realize what she wanted. If that was all she needed he would give it to her. But he made a silent promise to himself that he wouldnt wait forever, no matter how much he wanted to.

He looked up and saw the sky was almost black. He pushed himself off the tree and through the thick brush in search of the two. Silently he hoped that for Ambroses sake, he had found her.


	11. Agreement

11. Agreement

A hand on Ambroses shoulder broke him from his thoughts and made him jump slightly. He quickly looked back to the girl now asleep in his arms and smiled a small smile.

He had been just sitting with her for what seemed like forever. She had never lifted her head from its place buried in his jacket as he had gently stroked her hair. He had no idea how he had been there or when she had fallen asleep.

Here, Ambrose Cain reached out to scoop the girl from his arms. Zylina stirred and looked up sleepily to meet Ambroses eyes. She slowly turned her head and almost jumped out of the arms that held her, fully aware, when her eyes had met Cain. He simply raised an eyebrow at her reaction. She stood with a blank expression; her eyes and cheeks red and puffy. Ambrose stood quickly beside her and slipped an arm around her, pulling her close to him. Without a word to the motionless tin man, the two slid around him, heading back to the camp.

Once they arrived, Zylina curled once more at the foot of a tree; just in sight of the camp. Ambrose followed her quickly without question and sat beside her, again wrapping his arms around her and pulling her close. The tears had finally subsided; unfortunately, sleep disappeared with them. The people still watched her in silence.

Ambrose, Cain stood next to huddled pair. Can I talk to Zee alone for a minute? Ambrose looked up at the man in the faint light of the distant fire in hesitation and then looked back to the girl curled up at his side.

Its alright. Zylina pulled herself upright with a small encouraging smile. Ambrose stood with a wary look and walked hesitantly back to the fire.

Cain sighed as he sat beside her against the thick tree, careful to keep distance between them. He realized he had no idea what to say.

Are they here? he asked after a long silence.

Dont, she said in a low voice. Dont pretend like you believe that theyre real. I know they arent.

You can make them go away. But you have to let go. He said softly.

Hows your lip? she asked, eager for a subject change. Sorry I hit you.

Raw healed it. Sorry I gave you a reason to. They both kept their eyes straight ahead, refusing to meet the others. I didnt do it just to hurt

I know why you did it. She interrupted. You did to protect your family.

My family? he asked catching that she didnt just mean Jeb. He had thought of the small group as family ever since they had taken saved the O.Z.

Its dysfunctional at best. Her lips pulled at the corners slightly but then dropped again; almost as if it hurt to her. But its still a family. Youre lucky. But you know that.

I could use a reminder once in a wile. He said carefully hinting to a deeper meaning in his words, looking at her for the first time.

Dont, okay? Just dont. her face turned hard again.

What are they saying? he more demanded than asked.

Theyre asking me why; why I stopped hunting him. Why I gave up on them. Why I stopped caring. She said the last in a whisper. Even though her face was still turned away from him, he could see the hardness, the tension in her face. She looked so strong, sitting in darkness, not only willing but eager to face the faces that stared at her in the shadows. But her eyes gave her away. In them, even at the angle, he could easily see the pain, the crippling sadness that made it hard to breath. But there was something else there too. He wasnt sure if it was rage, self-loathing, or even hope, but he knew that glint in her eyes. Resentful and strong, she would hunt him down and she would kill him. he knew it from his own past. There was no way to stop her, he knew that. By her face alone, it was easy to see that she had already decided.

Youll need help. He said after studying her for a long, silent moment.

I can take care of myself. She said coldly.

I know you can. The hardness in his voice made her turn her face to him in confusion. Zero killed my wife. He took Jeb away from me. He locked me in a metal suite for years until Dg and Ambrose finally found me.

Im sorry. She said sincerely. The pain in his own features was easily read. She quickly realized that her own features were not contorted in a way much different that his. But its to dangerous. She spoke slowly, carefully choosing her words. For Dg and Ambrose at least; maybe even Raw.

Come back to the palace with us. Youll need weapons, we can get reinforcements

No. her tone was sharp with conviction. Hell die by my own hand. I wont rest until hes dead. And I know you understand that.

He suddenly felt guilty for not killing him when he had the chance.

I cant just let them go off on their own to find the castle. His voice was pleading. It took her by surprise that he seemed so determined to help her.

Cain Im not asking you to come.

And Im not asking to tag along.

You realize theres a really good chance well get killed?

Not before he does. She couldnt help but smile weakly at the certainty in his words.

Im not going to the palace, Cain. I know where the old weapons stash is. I cant take a chance of loosing him again. Im leaving at sunrise whether youre with me or not. She paused, hesitant to go on. But I wouldnt mind some company.

There was another silence as he stared into the dark woods with a thoughtful expression. He stood without a word and held out a hand to her. She eyed him suspiciously.

We should talk to the others. He explained. She put her hand in his and he pulled her to her feet.

Wait, she still grasped his hand, holding between their chests.. Cain, if were going to do this, itll be on one condition. He waited with a raised eyebrow. We do this together. We kill him together. Agreed? He smiled in answer.

Everyone wake up. Cain yelled as they entered the sleep-filled clearing. Zylina stopped short as he walked into the center. Ambrose hurried to his feet.

What is it? he whispered. Zylina only shrugged, keeping her eyes on Cain.

Cain whats wrong? Julia asked as jolted awake. He placed a calm hand on her shoulder as she joined his side. He waited for a moment until the group all watched him with the same skeptic expression.

Were going after him.

The Queen wont be happy. Jeb stated with a small smirk, immediately on board for his fathers plans.

The Queen has nothing to do with it.

We arent going back. Julia stated.

You are; we arent. he said, gesturing that he meant Zylina and he were the only ones going.

You cant go after him alone! Julia exclaimed.

Itll be safer. Zylina said tonelessly.

Safer for who exactly? Dg asked outraged.

You, Cain answered. Princess, no disrespect, but your mom will have my head if I take you along.

She wont know, remember? Julia reminded.

You cant be serious! Ambrose yelled. Zylina didnt leave Cain as he looked over his shoulder.

We have to do this. She spoke softly. She finally turned to him. Ambrose, he destroyed everything I loved. I lost him years ago, now hes back in the woods and you just want me to let him live? Theres no time. If theres anyway I can track him, I have to do it now.

But you cant Ambrose breathed.

Ill be alright.

No, Dg said defiantly. If youre going, were going. All of us. Youll need Raw if you get hurt anyway.

Cain studied all their faces for a moment. He had known this was going to happen. They all looked so determined.

Alright, Cain gave in. Zylina sighed.

Well that didnt take long. She muttered.

Theyre right. We need them.

Fine, Zylina agreed unhappily. But you follow me; no questions, no back talk, no arguments. Got it? The others sounded in agreement somewhat hesitantly. Cain turned his head to look at her over his shoulder and rose at eyebrow. That means you too tin man. She stated, realizing he hadnt agreed.

Well probably get killed anyway. I guess it doesnt matter. he half-smiled.

Do you even have any idea of how to find him? Julia questioned skeptically of Zylina.

I picked up a trail not far from here. Zylina answered easily.

What are you, a hound? Retorted Julia bitingly.

Just because she can hunt well Ambrose argued.

Jealous? Zylina cut in with a mischievous glint in her eyes. Ambrose almost smiled when that fire re-lit in her eyes.

Julia smirked at the return as well. A few days ago, she probably couldve poked and prodded her with no result. It was kind of nice to have her verbal sparring partner back to her old self. Not that shed ever tell her that. You got weapons?

Plenty, Zylina answered. She turned to the rest of the group. Get some rest. We head to the weapons cash at day break. She paused for a crooked smile. And then we head out.


	12. Weapon Stash

**12. Weapon Stash**

Do you even know where youre going? asked Jeb.

If you people dont stop asking me that. trailed Zylina.

Youll what? Julia challenged. Zylina turned on her heels and starred back at Julia from the front of the two-deep formation they had fallen into.

So help me, I will disappear into the trees and leave you lost. She threatened. She paused and then retook her place at Ambroses side.

Promises, promises. Julia mumbled under her breath.

Finally, the group came to a large tree atop a wide mound of dirt that almost looked to have been cut in a crescent, creating a small cliff-like image. The thick roots cascaded over the lip of dirt, making a tunnel just wide enough to fit through for a solid four feet. There was only one opening in the tangled roots, which at one time, seemed to be wide enough for entrance; though now, it was barley big enough to see through.

Zylina stopped dead in her tracks and smiled at the massive tree. Well this is it.

This is what exactly? Jeb asked skeptically from behind.

The cache, Zylina said in a tone that made it clear that the answer was obvious. Well the entrance.

Or what used to be. Julia retorted.

And will be again. Zylina answered happily. She pulled a knife from a pocket and stepped to the overgrown roots. While I widen this up, Cain will you make a torch? Cain nodded though an unsure expression held his features.

It only took thirty minutes for the group to ready the entrance and three torches.

Okay, here we go. Zylina took a torch from Cain, hunched over slightly, and plunged into the darkened way. Cain looked at the others with a hesitant expression before following behind her; Julia fell into the single line, followed by Ambrose, Raw, Dg, and finally Jeb who took the rear.

Where are we? Ambrose asked nervously as his hand ran over the dark wall.

Beats me, Cain responded absently.

It opens up not too far from here. Zylina told the group.

Opens up to what? Julia snapped.

A room, Zylina shot back with an annoyed tone.

Being specific wouldnt hurt once in a while. Julia retorted sharply.

But its so much more fun to be vague.

Alright you two, Cain intercepted; afraid of being between the two should a fight break out. Lets get out of this little cave before you kill each other. Both Zylina and Julia smirked silently at the thought.

The packed dirt abruptly turned to stones around them. After a bought a minute more, the tunnel widened and heightened and the group filed into the room that allowed them to stand up.

The room was small and circular with fist sized stones forming the walls, floor, and ceiling. Directly opposite the entrance, stood a large wooden door secured with several locks. Zylina pushed her way back to the hole they had entered and removed a loose stone with a knife. She reached into the empty space until her arm disappeared to the shoulder. When she pulled back, her hand was filled with several keys.

Cain, Zylina held out a few keys as she turned to the door. Give me a hand will ya? He stepped forward and took the keys. After the locks were opened and discarded, the two pushed against their shoulders to open the solid door. Welcome to the cache. Zylina said as she took back the torch Julia was holding for her.

She walked into the darkened room and touched her flame to a stationary torch in a holder connected to the wall. Immediately following the first, each flame burst in succession from dormant torches.

Its an enchantment. She explained. The fires light was soon bright enough to reveal a long, narrow room filled with immense piles of weaponry; all sorted by type. The shine of silver, brass, and once brightly colored gems glimmered bluntly under thick cob webs and layers of dust.

We should talk strategy. She suggested with an unusual serious tone.

It was an hour later that all fine details were combed through and gone over; every seeable complication unknotted. And, as far as Zylina was concerned, her favorite part was about to ensue.

Alright, she stood from the dusty ground they had all sat upon. Time to choose your weapons. She grinned lightly.

The team dispersed into the aisles almost unwillingly. Julia, along with a wary looking Cain, headed straight to the section filled with tables and hooks of ornate guns and boxes of ammo. Jeb and Dg were followed by a nervous Raw to the spears and adjacent knives. Zylina however froze at the entrance and Ambrose didnt move far before noticing her sudden tension.

Are you okay? he asked sounding concerned.

Yeah, Im fine. Zylina forced a weak smile. It just feels weird being here. The last time I was young, but I fell in love with this place so easily. Her voice took a distant tone, as if she was more talking to herself. The silver turned false gold in the fire light; the stones and ornate designs It all seemed like magic back then. It still does a little. Ambrose laid a comforting hand on her shoulder.

Come, on. He encouraged her gently. They walked into the large grouping of swords.

Nice collection, Cain stated.

Yeah, Julia replied shortly.

Whats the matter with you? He asked lifting a gun to study it.

You know we wont all make out alive.

If you want to go back to the castle, no ones stopping you. he told her, not meeting her eyes.

Ive never been one to walk away from my responsibilities.

So thats the only reason youre staying?

I wouldnt say thats the only reason. She hinted. She half smiled and side glanced at him. But its the main reason. She stated in a harder tone.

Everyone listen up for a sec. Zylina yelled from a neighboring aisle. They all turned to face her. Look, Im not good at the whole pep talk thing, but I dont know how much time we have before we find him. So, I just wanted to say thanks, choose the right weapon, and try not to get your selves killed. she stated awkwardly before turning to a sword. Oh, she looked back up and scanned the room. Zeros mine and Cains, anyone who kills him before we do, gets killed. Got it?

Cain smiled. Yeah, Zee; I think they know. Jeb, his tone became serious. You take care of Dg you hear me?

Yeah Dad; I wont let him or anyone else touch her. Jeb answered with a small smile in her direction.

Zylina looked back to the swords in front of her that were laid on a table. A white sparkling stone suddenly caught her eye from beneath it. She crouched below the table and reached for the shining gem that glowed intensely despite the layers of dust. Her finger delicately touched the stone, uncovering the multicolor sparks within it. Her hand moved around it and she felt the hilt of a sword. She pulled gently, but something see couldnt trapped the long blade. She moved further under the table to free it.

Abrupt footsteps entered the tunnel. She heard someone fall and some shuffling from where Cain and Julia had been standing.

Well, well, what do we have here? Zylina froze as Zeros chuckle filled the room. Cain, Im surprised you only brought your usual group to protect such a valuable princess; and your son of course. _So it had been Julia to hide._ She thought to herself. Zylina silently corrected herself; Cain forced Julia to hide most likely. This is almost to easy. Men, take them. he ordered. From her place, she saw at least four mens shoes make their way to Ambrose and drag him away.

Zylina began trembling with anger, but fear paralyzed her. She could only tighten her grip on the opal-centered hilt. It wasnt long before the noise faded from the room. Tears of hatred fell onto the dust beneath her.

Zylina? Julias voice whispered harshly. Zylina are you there?

Julia? Is that you? she whispered back.

No its the boogey man. The whisper was thick with anger and sarcasm. Of course its me. Where are you?

Under a table, Zylina said with self disgust. Under the swords. Where are you?

Guns, Julia answered simply. Why didnt you do something?

Why didnt you? she retorted. Theres another way out. Make your way to the back; _quietly_. She yanked the sword, but it came away easily and she fell onto her back with a light thud.

What are you doing? Julia stood over Zylina with an angry scowl.

It was stuck. She looked at the blade. At least I thought it was. Well need weapons if were going go after them. Fear struck her heart at the thought of going, but she pushed it back. She only allowed the thought of Ambrose being taken and let the loathing fill every inch of her.

Come on. Julia held out a hand impatiently.


	13. Rescue

13. Rescue

I was just saying I could get there faster by tree. Zylina argued as the two walked quickly alongside a river.

And Im saying there are too many things that could go wrong if go in without me. Julia insisted. They had been walking for thirty minutes and hadnt stopped arguing since they left the stash.

Okay, thats it. Zylina stopped abruptly and turned sharply to face Julia. We have this out here and now.

Were wasting time.

We cant save anyone if were bickering. Zylina removed the gun Julia had insisted upon from its holster, the sword and dagger from their sheaths, and the bag of weapons from her back; laying them on the ground.

What do you want to do? Hug? Julia demanded. She threw down her weapons as well.

I dont know. Just do something.

Fine, Julia agreed. She suddenly reached out, grabbed Zylina by the shoulders, and threw her over the two foot drop to the river. Zylinas head disappeared under the water and didnt reappear. Oh crap. Julia muttered, searching the waters surface frantically.

There was a quick dripping sound approaching her quickly, and Julia looked just in time to see a soaking Zylina lunge. In seconds of wrestling, Zylina, hair still dripping, had Julia pinned beneath her.

Now, doesnt that feel better? Zylina asked smiling smugly.

Get off of me you tree hugging weirdo. Julia ordered.

No, you rust bucket of old metal.

Yes, you shrub lover.

No, you junk metal.

Yes, you you shroom! they both paused before bursting into laughter.

Fine, Zylina laugh lowered as she took deep breaths. She lifted herself up and re-equipped. Now that weve gotten that out of our systems, we should get going.

It was several hours before they spoke again.

The trails fresher here. Zylina stated as she studied a print in the dirt. Maybe a little over two hours. She looked ahead and smiled. Were catching up.

We should plan this out. Julia said.

You let the others go. Ill take care of the rest. Zylina replied seriously.

The hell you will. If were going to do this, we need to work together.

Zylina paused. Fine; as long as we get to them in time.

You love him dont you?

Do you? Zylina retorted.

What are you talking about? Julia demanded.

You know who Im talking about. I saw you two kiss. Julias mouth fell open in shock and anger. Yeah, sorry about that.

I cant believe you!

I didnt know what was going on. I didnt trust anyone! It was how I survived.

If you ever

I wont. she promised. But do you? Love him I mean?

I dont know. Around you he

You dont think that Cain Julia, Cain is hes a lot like my dad used to be. She admitted as they returned to walking.

Im guessing that Ambrose doesnt remind you of anyone youre related to.

Ambrose is different. She smiled softly, as if to herself. But I dont see how we could work. Hes funny, fun, smart Im a sour wild girl who hates people and whose knowledge is limited to how not to fall out of a tree.

Thats all youve known for fifteen years. With some time, you could become a little less wild. And who knows, you might even start liking walls. Julia smiled lightly.

I doubt it.

Miracles happen.

Two and half hours later, Zylina suddenly motioned for silence; her body abruptly rigid. She nodded to a tree close by and began to climb.

Can you see them? Julia whispered as she crouched on a thick branch near the trunk, high in a tree. How many are there? Are they okay?

Theyre fine. Now shut up for a second; Im trying to hear. Zylina was perched at the end of the same branch, peering through the heavy leaves. She was too far to hear more than incoherent mumbles, but she could see just fine.

Zero strutted over to where Cain kneeled between Ambrose and Jeb. He said something to which Cain replied. Zero backhanded him across his face. Zylinas jaw went taunt but she stayed silent.

We have to get down there! Julia whispered from directly below Zylina. Zylina looked down to see her worried friend sticking her head out of the green cover as well.

What are you doing? she asked calmly. Get back before they see you. Julia grudgingly stepped carefully back. Zylina turned her attention back to the enemy camp in time to see Zero kick Ambrose in the stomach. The scientist doubled over in pain.

Zylinas entire body began to shake with rage; her fists clenched and unclenched. Okay, you remember the plan right? she forced through grinding teeth. Julia nodded and Zylina disappeared.

Good luck. Julia muttered and turned back to watch for a moment before carefully climbing down as well.

Sir, a long coat entered the clearing and walked to where Zero stood. The guards around the perimeter have just been found unconscious. Theres no sign of who did it.

Looks like the Queens guard found you after all. Cain stated tonelessly.

Pull the men closer. Zero told his man. Tell them to watch the trees.

Yes sir. He walked off. Zero turned back to Cain and kicked him square in the chest. He bent down to where Cain was doubled over.

You shouldnt talk unless I ask a question. He said menacingly into his ear in a low voice. He straightened his back and made his voice louder. So the old dog has some new tricks after all. So whats wild girls name? Oak? he laughed at his own joke the men around him laughed as well. She must be pretty pathetic; hiding in the woods all these years; ugly too no doubt. Well, Ill be sure to end her suffering today.

Dont you dare hurt her! Ambrose exclaimed despite himself. He quickly looked away and did his best to pretend he hadnt said anything. There was a sudden snap in the trees above and branch crashed in succession to the forest floor.

Zylina had been watching the scene from above. Sixteen men formed a half-circle across from her friends that were kneeling with their hands tied behind their backs. Zero was ranting until a guard reported the missing men. It wasnt until Ambrose had spoken that her grip snapped the branch she held. Crap! she breathed. She jumped from the tree and landed in a crouch in the center of the clearing.

Sorry, that was my fault. Zylina smirked.

Cain watched in silence as Zylina fought a wave of six men but was halted by Zeros gun pointed at her head. Ambrose fought his restraints at Cains side as the soldiers tied her hands behind her back.

Thats not playing fair. Zylina stated nonchalantly.

I dont like fair. Zero shot back moving closer.

There was a sudden tugging on the ropes that held Cain. He immediately realized the ropes were being cut and he froze.

Ambrose, will you hold still?! Shes fine. Julia said in a harsh whisper as the knife moved to free the scientist. Cain watched out of the corner of his eye as she moved up and down the short line on either side of him. She came back behind him once they were all free, but still frozen in place. Miss me? she whispered playfully.

Julia, is this really the time? Cain asked under his breath.

Relax, she whispered into his ear. here. She slipped a swords hilt into his hand.

That makes me relax a little. He admitted. She laid weapons in all of their hands.

Heres the plan. She began softly. Jeb, Dg, Raw, you guys break left; Ambrose, you and I are going right. Cain and Zee got center and Zero. Wait for the signal.

The rest all tensed and waited while Julia slid behind them moved the blade to catch the light.


	14. Battle

**14. ****Battle**

Zylina allowed them to tie the ropes too tightly around her wrists behind her back.

You sure theyre tight enough? She asked the closest long coat. He chuckled menacingly. I like you. Im going to call you chuckles. She was grasping for time. You want to know something, Chuckles? I dont like people who tie up and hurt my friends. I tend to take it personally. But since I like you, Im going to give a chance to leave now. What do you say? The man chuckled again. A light suddenly reflected off of a silver surface behind Cain. Your life. Zylina smirked. Now!

At her command, the prisoners jumped from their places and she moved swiftly behind the man she had called Chuckles as Zero fired his gun; the soldier was dead before he hit the ground.

Told you; you shouldve run. She shook her head at the body. Chaos was breaking out through the clearing and she couldnt find any of her friends. She spun around frantically before something sliced through the rope restraining her hands. She turned back to face who had freed her and faced Cain. Are you okay? she yelled over the battle.

This is yours. He yelled back. He handed her the sword with the opal as long coats swarmed them.

Got something for you too. She yelled as they fought back to back. In a sweeping motion, she kicked a man in the chest and pulled her pant leg back with one hand, and grabbed something from leather straps tied to her leg with the other. Here. She handed him a burnished metal gun.

Thats more like it! he began firing.

Cain swung his long sword with one hand, holding his gun with the other; ignoring the pain if he was hurt. His eyes searched the crowd for a familiar face. Finally, his eyes found Zero; his gun was raised and fixed. He traced his line of sight to an unaware Dg.

DG! Cain screamed over the battle. Another man came at him and he was forced to look away. The earth shattering blast came before he could see if she had heard him. He looked back when he could, but both Dg and Jeb were out of sight. Zero pointed his gun at Cain.

Cain, look out! Zylina screamed. She pushed a long coat in front of him.

Thanks.

No problem. She killed two more long coats. Are you ready to end this?

More than ready. He replied. She shot him a smile and ran into the trees. For a moment he wondered what her plan was, but there was a sudden movement in the tree above and a shadow moving to the opposite side of the clearing to behind Zero who was still staring into the battle from its edge.

He shot at the enemy groups leader, purposely missing to distract him, and made a run at him. Zeros gun shot again but Cain kept running.

Zylina dropped from a limb thirteen feet from the ground. Behind her target, she saw Cain running with his sword raised. Zero fired his gun and touched his belt before turning to meet Zylina, but she was already there.

At the exact moment Cains blade came upward through Zeros back, Zylinas blade pierced his chest. Both swords came with such force, that they sliced the others hand on the opposite side.

Zylina ripped her sword from the body as Cain turned his. With a sweeping motion, she swung her ruby-stained blade above her head, severing Zeros head from his shoulders. As the corpse fell between them, Cain grabbed at his chest; letting the sword stay embedded.

Zylina saw the blood dripping through his fingers and rushed closer to catch him as he fell. Julia was at their sides in a moment as the remaining few long coats fled. She knelt in the dirt and gently cradled Cain to her chest.

Raw! Julia cried.

Zylina stepped back slowly. It was her plan; it was her fault. Cain was going to die. She would watch Cain She would watch her _father_ die again.

She turned away to face the woods. The same faces stared out at her. But this time the faces werent dark and hating; they were smiling. In the center, directly before her by several feet, stood her family. Her father wore a grin that split his face, his arm around his wife and the other around his eldest son. Her mother was holding her baby sister. The twins were there as well; as was her older sister and her husband. Zylina gapped at their smiling faces. Beside them, another woman stood in happiness. Zylina couldnt place her face but her mother smiled over at her once before turning back to Zylina.

How? she breathed. As if only to add more questions, a small girl ran from the spot where Zylina stood, appearing from no where.

Cains eyes were quickly darkening as he lay in Julias arms.

Im sorry. He whispered weakly to her.

Youre going to fine, Cain. Raws healing you as we speak. Julia spoke through tears. His head shifted to find Zylina.

She was standing several feet from the far edge of the clearing; staring outward into the trees. He squinted to see what had her so fascinated and he suddenly saw them. Despite the distance, he saw each face clearly. Her village was all there. Abruptly, Zylinas twelve year old self appeared from no where, running to her father who caught her in waiting arms, lifting her clear from the ground.

Then his eyes fell on someone he thought hed never see again. Adora was smiling straight past Zylina to him. Something in her smile told him she was real, but he wasnt going to join her. Not yet anyway. A single tear fell from her eye, and he swore he felt it on his cheek before the clouds burst into rain.

The people suddenly faded away one by one. Adora was the last, save the little girl who stayed. She was smiling happily at Zylina but suddenly her smile dropped from her lips and her gaze came to her older selfs stomach before clutching her own.

Zylina looked down at where the little girl was staring. A daggers hilt protruded from just below her ribs. Pain flooded her body as she pulled the dagger from its bedding and lifted it above her shoulder; studying it in disbelief as the rain washed away the blood.

Zylina! Ambroses voice rung faintly in her ears as the dagger fell. She fell to her knees and the girl faded. Zylina! he cried again. It was the last she heard before she gave herself to the darkness.

Ambrose ran screaming her name to where she had fallen. With tears down his cheeks, he gently gathered her in his arms and pulled her to his chest. Zylina, Zylina dont leave me. He begged, burying his face in her hair. Raw ran over, crouching beside them and laid his hands over her wound.

Help me up. Cain ordered of Julia. His bullet wound was healed enough to stop bleeding, but his other injuries would be left un-treated by the viewer for now.

Cain, you should take it easy. Julia was watching with a horrified expression as  
Raw crouched beside the pair.

Help me up. he repeated. She shook her head, but pulled his arm over her shoulders.

Dad! Jeb ran over to him grabbing his bleeding arm. Dg followed closely behind him. They were both beat up, but not badly.

Are you two okay? Cain demanded as he leaned on Julia.

Jeb pushed me out of the way and got shot in the arm. Dg stated.

Dg hit her head. Jeb reported. Cain weakly clapped a hand on his sons arm. Are you okay?

Ill be alright. As if hearing his unvoiced worry, they all shifted to look at Raw, who was still huddled with Ambrose over the limp Zylina.

What about her? Jeb asked sounding concerned.

Looks like she lost a lot of blood. Julia said. She shifted her weight awkwardly and Cain looked down at her.

What about you? Are you okay?

Yeah, Ill be fine. Come on, Ill help you over there.

Dg pulled Cains other arm around her shoulders and helped support his weight.


	15. Moving On

**15. Moving On**

Morning, Zylina groaned weakly at Julias casual greeting. Her eyes slowly flickered open.

Morning? Zylina questioned as she starred up through the canopy above to the dark sky.

Early morning. Julia clarified as she moved to throw a small twig into the fire.

Zylina took a moment to orient herself. They were in a thickly wooded area; barley enough room to safely set a camp fire. Before she could wonder how they had gotten her unconscious body but the battle field, a horse whinnied from somewhere behind her. Closely beside her, Ambrose leaned against the same tree she laid perpendicular from, his head bent in sleep. Save a healing scar along his jaw and some bruises, he seemed to be unhurt. Across the fire, Dg leaned her head on Jebs one shoulder; the other was in a rough sling. Raw was curled beneath the tree beside them. Julia seemed fine as well; bruises and torn clothing was her only signs that she had even been fighting. Zylina reached a bandaged hand to her stinging temple. She could feel a line of a half-healed gash but no other pains.

Raw? Zylina asked grimaced as she tried to sit but fell back when her rib cage protested.

Healing takes a lot out of him. We only asked him to heal as much as would keep us from dying. Of course Cain hardly allowed that. Zylina suddenly remembered the sight of Cain falling. She forced herself to sit up, ignoring the stabbing pain. Take it easy. Raw said you still had some bruised ribs.

Wheres Cain? she demanded.

Relax; hes fine. Hes at a creek not far from here.

Which direction? Julia pointed and Zylina stood stiffly and hurried off as fast as her battered body allowed.

Hey there, Zylina greeted as she joined Cain. He was standing on the sandy bank of a still creek, looking into the water as if it held what he was looking for.

Hey, he answered, not looking up. She moved to stand beside him and looked at their reflections in the water. Youre awake.

You know I wasnt sure; so thank you for clearing that up. she retorted sarcastically with a smirk. You okay?

Yeah, Im fine.

You should be happy. Cain, Zeros dead. We should like, have a party or something. Whats on your mind?

Do you think youll ever see them again or are they gone for good?

How did you I didnt tell you they were gone.

I uh, saw them.

How the hell did that happen? she asked her own reflection.

You got me. he looked up into the clouds.

What arent you telling me? she looked at him instead of the pool. She paused. Then she started to understand. Who was she?

My wife; Adora. He said slowly. You saw her too? he turned to her with a furrowed brow.

What? Youre allowed to see my ghosts and Im not allowed to see yours? she raised her eyebrows with a light smirk. She was pretty.

She was.

What does this all mean? she looked across the creek; searching the woods unseeingly. Why are they gone now?

Maybe were finally ready to let go; to move on. Maybe we dont need them anymore.

But what if what if things get worse again? What if we need them? worry flashed over her features. He clasped a hand over her shoulder.

We find someone to lean on. He half smiled at her; she looked at him and returned it. Oh, I almost forgot. He bent down and picked something off the ground. He held the sword in its sheath, hilt first to her.

Thought I lost it. She said in awe. She held the sheath in both hands pointed away from her. The sheath itself was in near perfect condition. The silver surface was etched with leaves and held small embedded opals along the connecting vine. The hilt held a similar design: the leaves were slightly raised and carved instead of etched; three opals were on each point, and a large, shining opal in the center. All of the stones glimmered in the faded light, but the largest sparkled with the milky white stone and the unbridled sparks of color. She pulled the blade gently from its cover and looked over the blade and then stared into the empty woods across from her.

They arent coming back; are they? she asked with a mix of emotion. Sadness was the quickest to act, but relief came with a kind of freedom.

I think we might just be on our own for once. He threw an arm over her shoulders. Ill tell you what: if you come back to the castle, just to give it a chance, Ill watch out for you.

Im sorry, who saved who multiple times since we met? she asked jokingly. Oh wait that was me saving your butt.

Are you coming back are not?

I dont know.

Ambrose would be happier if you do. She couldnt fight her smile. Come on. Hell be wondering where you are soon. They started the walk back to the camp. Maybe hell even be your date to the ball the Queens bound to throw in our honor.

She stopped dead in her tracks but Cain kept walking. A ball? You mean with people?

Well, most balls do tend to include people. He called back in an amused tone.


	16. Coming Home

**16. Coming Home**

It took little more than half a day to reach the hill over looking a maze that stretched to the distant horizon.

"Welcome to Finaqua." Cain called as the group collectively sighed in relief. He and Julia were riding the largest, white horse in the front of the rough formation. Zylina stared anxiously outward from a sleek black horse she rode with Ambrose.

"Welcome home." Jeb said quietly from behind Dg on their own dark brown horse.

"And I was worried there weren't going to be any trees." Zylina chuckled nervously. Ambrose hugged her tighter from his place behind her.

"Well then let's get down there." Julia said from in front of Cain. "The sooner I get away from this beast the better."

"He's not that bad." Cain argued.

"I wasn't talking about the horse." Julia said with a smirk. She tapped her legs against the horse's sides and it started forward. "Next time we steal horses from a cult of long coats whose asses we kicked, remind me to ride with Zylina."

"You are so not riding with me." Zylina protested. "Besides, you look so good riding something so white."

"It's not my fault you like the small ones." Julia shot back.

"Hey, she probably just likes it because it's fast." Cain joined in.

"What horse I ride is none of your business!" Zylina laughed. "Unless you have some experience riding Cain?"

"Wouldn't surprise me." Julia stated jokingly.

"Why did you choose the largest horse? Overcompensating for something?" Zylina continued. Cain glared playfully at her over Julia's head. "Yup, that's what I thought."

"Maybe you're just jealous I'm riding such a big horse, Zylina." Julia grinned.

"Or maybe you're jealous I ride better than you."

"Please, I'm older, I have more experience."

"Trust me; your age has nothing to do with how experienced _you_ are, Julia."

"What exactly are you trying to say?"

"Nothing," Zylina shrugged as they dismounted at the entrance of the hedges. "Just that you seem the type of person who rides a lot."

"Alright, that's enough." Cain cut in. "I think we've completely lost Ambrose." Zylina leaned upward to whisper into his ear.

"That's disgusting!" Ambrose exclaimed as they followed Cain, Julia, and their horse into the maze. They all burst into laughter.

After giving the horses to guards to take to the stable, the group stood at where the woods met the open, tall grasses. Inside a gazebo beside a large lake, swinging gently on a wooden swing, sat the Queen reading a small red covered book.

Cain, Julia, Jeb, Dg, and Raw started forward. Zylina watched the Queen's face light up as she hugged her daughter. She thanked them all for returning her safely and listened patiently for their story.

"Where is Ambrose? He was with you was he not?" The Queen asked, masking her worry when they finished.

"Yes, mother," Dg answered. "He's in the woods with a friend who saved our lives."

"Come on out guys!" Cain called. "You'll have to excuse her; she's shy."

Zylina heard Cain, but her body tensed and froze. Once she stepped out of the safety of the woods, she'd become one of them. She'd never be truly alone again; she'd have a family. So why couldn't she move?

"What are you waiting for?" Ambrose asked gently. He held out a hand to her.

She looked down at his hand. "I don't know if I can do this. What if this isn't what I want?"

"What do you mean?" he cocked his head to the side.

"I don't know. I just… how am I supposed to know if I'm ready to change?"

"No one's asking you to change. I don't want you to change."

"But I don't fit in there. I live in trees, not a palace."

He lifted her chin to look in her eyes. "None of us fit in. I'm re-brained alchemist with two personalities fit into my head. Not a day goes by where I feel normal." He chuckled lightly.

"Ambrose…"

"Stay for a little while. If you're not happy, then feel free to leave. Just give this a chance. Please?"

"Okay." She took his still outstretched hand. "I'll try it."

"Thank you." He led her out of the woods.

Cain tossed violently in his sleep before jolting awake. His forehead was beaded with sweat as he recalled his nightmare.

_The fight with Zero and his men had begun again. Around him, his friends could be seen fighting for their lives. Zylina was suddenly caught in glimpses of a child rather than her adult self. Her small frame was so out of place among the falling bodies. He tried to move closer, to try and protect her. But suddenly a young Jeb and Dg cut into his view. Jeb moved to pull Dg from the fight, to fight for her, but he was so small… From the corner of his eye, Cain saw Zero raise his gun. He followed the sight to Julia. She was her current age, but she was just standing motionless in the center of the fighting; starring down the barrel of Zero's gun. There was no fear about her, just an eerie calm expression and a light curve to her lips as she turned to look at Cain. The smile grew into a grin as their eyes met. The trigger was pulled and Julia fell._

Cain reopened his eyes, only realizing now he had closed them. Tore the covers off of him and half-ran to splash his face with cold water. With no effect by the water, he quickly dressed in the dark and headed to the garden.

He stopped at the entrance of the moonlit garden. Night blooming flowers seemed to glow with pastels among the dark bushes that curved from a path cut through the center. As if from a painting, a dark silhouette stood in the center of the stone-paved path. For a moment he just watched her from a distance as she watched the stars. He finally smiled, righted his hat, and walked slowly to join her.

"Hey," he greeted as he took the space next to her. Julia looked up at him and fought a smile.

"What are you doing here?" she demanded more harshly than she meant to.

"Nice to see you too." He smirked.

"You know what I meant." She rolled her eyes; a shadow of a smile growing on her lips.

"Is that… a smile?" he asked in mock surprise.

"Maybe," she half smiled up at him. "Don't get used to it."

"I don't know. It doesn't look that bad on you." he shot her his best attempt at a charming smile.

Julia paused and quirked her mouth. "Do you always wear your hat?"

"Do you ever?" he quipped.

"I don't know." she turned to face him with a mischievous look in her eyes. "I kind of like yours better." Before he could react, she swiped the hat from his head and placed it on her own. She took a few steps backward with a challenging gaze. Her foot suddenly put weight on a rounded stone and it rolled forward; causing her to fall back. As if he knew that was coming, Cain quickly moved to catch her.

The next thing she knew, Cain was bent over her as if he had just dipped her in a dance; his face was inches from hers and his blue eyes bore into her amber. Her hands slid to his shoulders and he leaned closer. Someone cleared their throat from behind them.

Cain pulled her to her feet and they broke apart; both of them swearing they'd kill Zylina.

"Not… uh… interrupting am I?" she asked, looking over at Ambrose who had come with her with a smirk. "I couldn't sleep. I guess I wasn't the only one eh?"

"Guess not." They all turned to see Dg, Jeb, and Raw.

"Why are you wearing his hat?" Jeb asked Julia.

She shrugged. "I thought it'd look better on me."

"It kind of does." Dg spoke up.

"I agree." Zylina stated. Cain shot them both a warning glare. "Not my fault you wear a girly hat."

"I'm really looking forward to seeing you in that ball in a few days." Cain shot back jokingly.

"You'll be jealous when you do." Ambrose gave her a smile and she looked away blushing.

"Just be sure to tell Dg the color you want your dress to be, Cain." Julia joked. "Maybe there's someway they could make your hat match."

"It does make you look pretty." Dg added in.

"Enough with the hat jokes." Cain smiled.

"We all just wish we could have the unconditional love you and your hat share, Cain." Julia laughed. The others nodded enthusiastically.


	17. The Ball

**17. The Ball**

It was four days after their arrival at the castle. Dg was glad to be home, Jeb was happy to see her safe again, and Raw had already gone back to the other viewers for an extended stay. However, for Julia, Cain, Ambrose, and Zylina, reaching their destination hadn't brought much peace. Ambrose worried about Zylina leaving him for the woods while Zylina worried about the walls collapsing around her. Julia and Cain were both warring internally within themselves with feelings of joy, regret, and confusion. Everything had happened so fast and the four felt like the floor had been torn out from under them.

But tonight was the night of ball in their honor; another thing to worry about.

Zylina stood before the wall-sized mirror in Azkedelia's room. Her dress was a midnight blue, A-line dress. The bodice was strapless with sapphire-colored lace with a leafy pattern; the skirt was full with plain lace over the dark blue material. Her hair was pulled back from her face and held with a silver clip so that dark curls cascaded to her waist. An opal pendant on a silver chain laid around her neck and matching earring hung from where they had pierced her ears.

"I didn't know my hair was this long…" she hardly mange more than a whisper.

"It took them three hours just to brush it." Julia commented from spot where she lent on a counter. Her own blonde hair was straightened and pulled into a half-up/half-down style. Her dress was a simple halter: the bodice was a light gray; the skirt was black, full length, and had a short train; a plain black sash acted as a belt around her waist. A circle of diamonds hung from a white-gold chain in the center of her chest. Her earrings were diamond-encrusted hoops.

"And two more to curl it." Azkadelia moved hurriedly around the room in her own stunningly red dress. It was anything but plain with gold edging the layers of skirt and strapless edge of bodice. Gold and amber jewelry accented the beauty and elegance; as did her chocolate curls piled atop her head.

"You two aren't helping her any." Dg cut in from the edge of the bed where she sat. Her dress was the most different from any other in the room and most likely the ball. A deep emerald, strapless bodice embroidered with dark flowers clung to her waist. A full-length skirt of lace billowed from beneath it. Emeralds were found in ever piece of jewelry, including the decorative combs in her curled hair.

"Who said I was trying to help her?" Julia muttered. "Az, what the hell are you rushing around the room for anyway?"

She stopped in her tracks. "You know, I have no idea." She admitted. She pointed a finger at Julia jokingly. "You aren't supposed to talk to royalty like that you know."

"Tonight, I'm one of the heroes. I get to talk to you anyway I want." Julia scoffed trying not to laugh.

"I think I'm going to be sick." Zylina mumbled.

"You're fine! Will you relax!?" Dg exclaimed, turning her attention back to the shaking girl before the mirror. "You look great."

"What's the matter Zee? Nervous Ambrose wont think you're pretty enough for him?" Julia asked mockingly. Zylina's trembling broke just long enough for her to glare.

"It's not Ambrose I'm worried about. Its everyone else."

"I'm sure you'll be fine." Az stated. "But it's time to go."

Meanwhile, Cain, Jeb, and Ambrose had gathered in Cain's room before going to meet the girls outside of the ballroom.

Ambrose smoothed his long, blue lapels over the black material that made up his suit nervously as he stood before the mirror. He quickly moved to straighten his dark blue tie over the white button down dress shirt beneath the jacket. The silver and sapphire cufflinks caught the light and Cain's attention.

"Nervous?" Cain asked as he fixed his son's tie. He wore a similar black suit; only his lapels were shorter and silver; his tie a metallic-looking silk. His own cufflinks were white gold set with diamonds.

"I'm sure Zee's not doing so well either." Jeb stated. He too wore a black suit; only the style resembled Cain's with green lapels and tie instead of silver. His cufflinks silver with emeralds. "She looked pale hours ago. I can only imagine what she's like now. The girls must have their hands full."

"I wonder how you'd feel being surrounded with people after living alone for the majority of your life." Ambrose retorted.

"I'm sure she's fine." Cain promised over his shoulder. "And I'm sure she'll be impressed with your dancing." He grinned. Ambrose smiled nervously in the mirror.

"Thanks Cain."

Cain looked at his watch. "We got to get going or we'll be late."

Zylina's mind was racing as she walked to the large wooden doors to the ballroom. The hallway seemed to last forever; and she silently wished it would. Ever since she had heard of the ball, she had had the same dream over every night.

It began with her already at the ball. Suitor after suitor spun her around until they twirled her and another caught her. The fast-beat song never seemed to stop. Suddenly, when she felt herself panicking internally, the last of the faceless suitors would spin her outward. She would spin freely, never slowing, until finally a tall, thin man would catch her. The music instantly slowed. She always woke before she saw his face, but she could guess who it was.

They rounded the last corner just as Cain, Jeb, and Ambrose turned around the corner on the other side of the doors. The Queen and King Ahamo already stood behind the massive oak with Azkadelia's escort.

The girls – save Azkadlia who went forward to her suitor – and the men stopped dead in their tracks when they reached a distance of about 6 feet of each other. Each matching pair eyed each other; all of them taken aback.

"Wow," Jeb was the first to gain his voice.

The Queen smiled at her husband.

"Now you remember the order correct?" Ahamo asked.

"Yes sir." Cain answered; the others nodded in agreement.

"Alright then." A Muffled voice came through the door before applause broke out. "Looks like we're up." The Queen laid her hand daintily in the crook of her husband's arm. The doors opened the group received the first look of the crowd. Zylina's face became impossibly pale.

The muffled voice came again. With a supportive smile, Azkadelia left with the suitor.

Jeb offered Dg his arm. "Looks like we're next." She took his arm with a grin.

The Queen's voice came into the hall; the words lost. Applause sounded and guards opened the door. Dg and Jeb stepped out.

Cain held out his arm to Julia. She took it as the doors opened again. "Let's get this over with." She mumbled.

Then it was just Ambrose and Zylina.

"Are you okay?" he asked sounding concerned.

"Yeah," her voice cracked. She cleared her throat before trying again. "Yes. Just don't let me trip, okay?"

"You won't; I promise."

The doors slid open again and things began to feel in slow motion. Zylina put her hand in the crook of Ambrose's arm. He placed his opposite hand atop hers. They smiled briefly before stepping out.

Zylina's heart pounded in her chest as she descended the stairs. All eyes were on her and she had to remind herself to keep breathing. Ambrose's hand squeezed hers. At the bottom of the stairs, she saw a young man approach Julia and bow with a flourish. Cain nudged Julia's arm and they both turned to look at Zylina. The man starred upward, mid-bow at her. All dancing had ceased, assumingly when the Queen had entered and hadn't resumed since. The room was silent as they all starred at her.

After what felt like an eternity, the pair finally reached the end of the stairs and the crowd began to clap in a dignified manner. Three men emerged from the group as soon as her heels had touched the last step and were soon joined by two more. She felt Ambrose's arm slip from under hers. She looked frantically around, but the men surrounded her, asking whom she would grace with the first dance. She suddenly felt very alone, and very overwhelmed.

A few hours later, Zylina finally snuck away from the dancers and the never ending questions. She had seen glimpses of Ambrose, but he still hadn't returned to her side.

"Julia!" the familiar face was a welcomed relief among the strangers.

"Hey Zee. Where's Ambrose?" Julia asked as Zylina ran to her side. She looked more comfortable in battle than she did now.

"I don't know." her voice was edged with a slight panic.

"Come on, let's go get some fresh air." She turned to the tall blonde man she'd been talking to. "Excuse us."

Julia led Zylina onto a long balcony. Zylina immediately inhaled the crisp air as deeply as her lungs allowed.

"I needed that." Zylina said in gratitude. She looked around, feeling slightly calmer. "Wait a minute; where's Cain?"

The corners Julia's lips pulled downward slightly. "He stormed off muttering something about security being a joke about thirty minutes in. Haven't seen him since."

"Have you been talking to that guy all night?"

Julia gave her a questioning look. "Pretty much. Why?"

Zylina raised her hands innocently. "I was just thinking that maybe the two aren't completely unrelated."

"What are you talking about?" Julia demanded.

"Maybe Cain's a little jealous."

"Have you been drinking?"

"Come on; it's not _that_ absurd. I mean think about it. When exactly did he leave you?"

Julia's mouth quirked in thought.


	18. Romances

**18. Romances**

"There you are, Dg." Jeb greeted; purposely cutting off the man she had been talking to. She smiled at his approach.

"Hey Jeb. Having fun?" she asked.

"Not really." He chuckled lightly. "I was actually coming over to see if you wanted to take a walk."

"Sure."

They ignored the complaints of the man as she took Jeb's offered arm.

"You look really beautiful tonight." Jeb said as they entered the moonlit garden.

"Thanks. You clean up pretty well yourself." She replied, blushing.

"So, you've been dancing a lot?" he asked trying to mask his unhappiness.

"Only to make my parents happy." She answered. "You know how I feel about you." She linked her arm with his as they walked.

"Just checking." He smiled. He put his arm around her shoulders and pulled her closer. "Dg?"

"Yeah?"

"I love you."

She looked up at him in surprise and they stopped mid step. They had been dating in secret for a few months now and she had been falling hard for him. She knew she felt the same, but she hadn't expected it to come so soon from him.

"I know it's early; you don't have to say it back." He added nervously.

She kissed him; silencing his worries. They pulled apart and he bent his forehead to hers. "I love you too." She smiled. They kissed again.

"Having fun?" Zylina turned to find Ambrose smiling behind her.

"Not so much." she couldn't help but smile as he walked up to the balcony she was leaning against. Julia had left her in search for Cain some time ago. Since then she had acquired a rather large bottle of champagne and had proceeded to stand on the balcony alone; starring down at the garden or up at the full moon.

"How long have you been out here?" he asked her.

She looked at the bottle. "Enough time to kill half a bottle. I'd say about an hour."

"A little nervous?"

"Just a little." She took a swig from the bottle.

"You know, most people drink from a cup."

"Cups are overrated."

There was a comfortable silence for a few moments. Ambrose couldn't help but look at her. Every inch of her seemed so radiant in the pale light of the moon. He brushed a curl off her shoulder and she looked up at him with her blue eyes glowing.

"Do you want to dance?" he asked.

"I… can't dance very well." She admitted. "I think my last dance partner is still nursing a broken toe or two."

"I'll teach you." he smiled proudly. She had heard of his rhythm.

He held out a hand to her. She gripped the bottled tightly but put it down before taking his hand. She was suddenly aware that the music was a thick swirl of romantic violins. She allowed him to pull her from the railing.

He placed her hand atop his shoulder; holding onto the other. He blushed slightly as he laid his on her waist.

"Let me lead." He said gently.

For several minutes she watched his face as they turned in time to the music. The smile never left his lips. The song ended and he bowed as she curtsied awkwardly. He never let go of her hand.

They began to dance again, but the music was much slower and they moved closer to each other. She closed her eyes as his fingers brushed against her cheek. She titled her head upward as he closed the distance between their lips.

The kiss was soft and tentative. They pulled apart smiling. She put her head on his shoulder as the moved slowly to the music.

Julia strained her neck to see where Cain had disappeared. Every time she had called his name, he had hurried off. She was growing very suspicious of why he was avoiding her.

She turned around to find him with his back to her as he talked to another Tin man. She tapped his shoulder.

"Excuse me." He said to the fellow guard before turning. He forced a smile.

"I thought you weren't going to work tonight." She didn't bother to fake a smile.

"I was just talking to someone who happened to be from work."

She pushed his suit jacket aside to reveal a gun holster and radio.

"What does it matter to you, anyway?"

"I'm your partner." she crossed her arms over her chest. "If we're going to work, we should be doing it together."

"Well, you seemed to be having a good time with that guy; I hated to ruin that." His tone was clearly bitter.

"What is your problem Cain?" Julia demanded.

"I don't have a problem."

Julia looked around to find people starting to look at them. She grabbed his arm and pulled him onto a different balcony than the one on which she had left Zylina.

She spun around to face him. "So what? I'm not allowed to dance with other guys?"

"I never said that."

"Then what are you saying?" the two starred at each other for a moment silently. "Look Cain, we're partners, if one of us has a problem…"

"Maybe we should be partners." He blurted out, catching her off guard.

"What?"

"We obviously can't work together. It could get someone killed." It was the cold tone of his voice that stung more than the words. It was like he didn't even care about their partnership; like he didn't care about her.

"Then maybe we shouldn't be friends either." She grasped for something to hurt him.

"We were never friends, Julia, face it. We just don't get along."

"You seemed pretty friendly when you kissed me!" she said in a low, hard voice.

"Well its not like you kissed me back."

"You didn't give me a chance." She said without thinking. She closed her eyes regretfully. "I mean…"

Cain's lips crashed on hers. He moved his hands to either side of her face before pulling away enough to look at her.

"This would the time you kiss me back." He whispered.

"Yeah, I got that."

Their lips came together again in a passionate, long awaited kiss.


	19. Epilogue

**Epilogue: Finding Cain and Julia**

"So did you two have fun last night?" Dg asked Zylina at lunch the next day.

Zylina glanced down at hers and Ambrose's hands clasped beneath the tablecloth. "I had a great time." She and Ambrose smiled at each other.

After their kiss, Ambrose hadn't left Zylina's side again. They spent most of the rest of the night on the balcony dancing slowly no matter the pace of the music. After the ball had finally ended, he had walked her to her room, kissed her goodnight, and respectfully retired to his own room.

"I'm guessing you two did to?" Zylina smirked. Dg and Jeb had disappeared for a good portion of the evening much to her mother's disappointment.

Dg only smiled at Jeb who sat across the table from her. The seats beside him were empty.

"Where are Cain and Julia?" Zylina asked the table.

"I don't know."

"I saw them arguing last night. They went outside and I haven't seen them since." Jeb answered.

"Huh. It doesn't seem like either of them to sleep in this late." Dg thought aloud.

"Maybe one of them killed the other one and are still trying to hide the body." Zylina offered, taking a bite of food. She was joking, but they all exchanged looks. "I'll go check on them." Ambrose followed Zylina out.

The pair had decided to check Cain's room first. When they knocked, no one answered at first. Zylina knocked louder.

"Cain, are you there?" Ambrose called.

They heard someone inside slide out of bed.

"That sounds too small to be Cain." Zylina whispered. She and Ambrose exchanged glances.

"What do you want?" Julia opened the door only enough to stick out her head. Her hair was down and messed.

Zylina smirked. "What are you doing in Cain's room?"

"This is my room." Julia tried. "Now what do you want?"

"What are you wearing?" Zylina leaned to the side to see around the door.

"I was about to get in the bath; I'm wearing a bath robe." Julia lied.

"Since when to bathrobes have collars and buttons?"

"Did you want something or did you just come here to make fun of what I wear?"

"You're in a good mood." Ambrose grinned.

"You woke me up."

Zylina pushed the door open. She caught Julia unaware so it opened easily to reveal Julia wearing a large dress shirt that came down to her mid-thigh; the sleeves were rolled up so they wouldn't cover her hands. Cain was still sleeping in the bed across the large room.

"That's Cain's." Ambrose stated. Zylina's grin widened.

"Yes, Ambrose; I believe it is." She said.

"Shut up." Julia grumbled.

Zylina leaned to whisper something in Ambrose's ear. He nodded eagerly. She grabbed Julia's wrist and pulled her to the doorway.

"What are you doing?" Julia demanded.

Zylina only watched Ambrose as he lay down and slip beneath the covers beside Cain's sleeping figure. He gently shook Cain awake.

"Hey there sleepy head." Ambrose said as Cain's eyes flickered open. He yelled out while trying to get away instinctively from what had startled him. Unfortunately, his instincts did not realize he was so close to the edge of the bed. Luckily the covers wrapped around him as he fell. He looked around the room as he caught his breath.

"You okay hunny?" Ambrose laughed as he leaned over the side of the bed. In the doorway, Julia covered her mouth to hide her laughter; Zylina was laughing hard enough that she was double over, leaning on the doorframe.

"Hey did you…" Dg stopped mid-sentence as she saw the scene. She cocked her head to the side. Jeb grew tense at her side. The three laughed harder at their expressions and Cain covered himself with a pillow. Zylina fell in laughter.

"What's going on here?" the Queen and King joined the group at the door. "Oh, my…" she clasped a hand to her chest.

"I'm so sorry your majesty." Cain apologized.

"It was… it was… our… fault…" Zylina was laughing too hard to get the words out. Julia had lost all composure and tried to regain it as the Queen looked at all of them. Ambrose had gone pale at the twist the joke had taken.

"Your majesty…" he tried. She held up a hand to halt him. She turned and walked away shaking her head.

"Should I even ask?" Ahamo asked the room.

"Probably not, dad." Dg chuckled. He nodded and followed his wife.


End file.
